Forgive Me
by Gamer551
Summary: Inuyasha is forced to live with his brother after the assasianation of his mother. Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with the hanyou... But can Inuyasha survive without him? Rated for language and Yaoi!/
1. Clouded Minds

**A.N~ **_Hey guys! This is my first Inuyasha fic, and I just want to say before you read... NO FLAMES! I wasn't sure what to rate this so I rated it M just in case for language and stuff, so yeah... DONT FORGET TO READ THE A.N AT THE END!**~A.N**_

_**DISCLAIMER!: I don't - nor will I ever - own Inuyasha... *sigh* if only...**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Clouded Minds**

Keiko was nothing like her cousin. She really, really didn't hate humans. In fact, she spent the majority of her time in the human villages around the western castle. It was common knowledge; you can't have one, without the other. Humans and demons go hand in hand. Good and evil, dark and light. She understood this, which was why she always chose to respect her human brethren, instead of casting hate on those considered beneath her.

But not today...today she could care less what could happen to the disgraceful vermin. How could someone be so cruel, as to do this to a young child?

She knelt down to where the small hanyou laid face down, his long silver hair casting a curtain over his blood stained face. His robe of the fire rat was ripped along his chest and legs, exposing the sun kissed skin of the young boy stained red.

She never expected anyone would do this to a child, demon or not...but... She reached down to brush her fingers along a triangle pointed ear atop his head, sighing in relief when they twitched slightly. He was alive...but for how long?

Ignoring the blood around the boy, she lifted him up, holding him close to her chest. She was right to go against her Lord. This boy needed her. She felt her jaw tighten at the thought of her Lord, regal and proud, unfeeling, even to the pain of the trembling boy in her arms.

"READY THE CARRIAGE!" She whipped her head to where her human advisor stood, watching the scene play out in front of her with her hand clasped tightly on her Hiricose, as if preparing to fight an invisible force. That was what she liked about the former demon slayer Sango; she was always prepared for a fight, regardless of the situation.

The demon slayer shook her head slightly, making her long black hair whip around her face from the high pony tail atop her head. "But Lady Keiko, Lord Sessh – "

"Would you let this boy die?" She snapped, causing the demon slayer to flinch. She shook her head, allowing her voice to return to its normal compassionate tone. "Please..." Her voice was quiet now, almost a whisper. "Just ready the carriage...I...I will deal with his Majesty..."

Sango nodded understandingly. "Of course Milady..." She smiled, turning in the opposite direction to appease her lady's request. Though dog demons were the most powerful and feared demons in the entire west, her lady was truly different than many of her elders; which was why Sango knew it was pointless to argue with her about this. Her Lady would never turn her back on those she could help; human and youkia alike. To her, the boy was not a weak hanyou in danger, he was a young boy, who needed her help.

When she was sure Sango was gone, Keiko returned her attention to the boy in her arms, sighing in relief when she was met with similar golden orbs. She smiled down at the confused hanyou and ran a hand though long locks of familiar silver hair that contrasted her own pitch black hair, careful not to scratch his fragile ears with her claws.

" H–Haha?" The small voice shook with a sorrow that cast a frown on the youkia's face.

Keiko shook her head solemnly. "I am not your mother young one..." She chewed on her bottom lip as she watched the life slowly drain from his eyes.

Tears streamed down the boy's face as he turned away from her, grimacing in pain. "Oh..." She reached to stroke his cheek, but stopped when he flinched away from her. "...A-are you going to k-kill me..?"

She furrowed her brow, taken back by the comment. Why would he ask that? "Of course not"

The hanyou clenched his eyes shut; pushing his way out of Keiko's arms, only to find the youkia's grip tightening. Was this the day he would die? He thought bitterly. He would welcome death now, he had nothing left to live for, and no one left to miss him if he disappeared...so what was the point? "W-why not?" The hanyou shuttered at the thought that passed his mind. If it wasn't death that she was going to bestow on him, then why was she here? What other painful things would await him in the care of this woman?

The Lady bit back tears at the boy before her. What had this child been through in his short life, that he would question his very saviour? Though she knew the hanyou was much older than he appeared, he had on outward appearance of only a twelve or thirteen year old boy. He was still only a child. And to see the young boy speak so carelessly about his death left her boiling with rage. Why?

"You don't have to worry about that any more, young one..." She could tell by his voice that he didn't believe her, but continued despite it. "What is your name?"

"Inuyasha." was the boy's shaky retort.

"Well Inuyasha...I am going to take you to a place where you will be safe. No one will hurt you there, I promise..."

The hanyou – Inuyasaha – tensed in her arms but didn't object when she wrapped her arms around him tighter. Over the sound of the carriage pulling up beside her, she almost didn't hear the stoic reply...

"Liar..."

* * *

"No."

The Daiyoukia of the west, stood nimbly from his seat so that he could examine the royal ambassadors before him. He should kill them simply for their request, but considering the consequences that would follow their murder; he decided it was best to spare them.

"B-but Milord..." One of the noble demons spoke, his head lifting slightly from his bow to gaze into his Lord's expressionless golden eyes, transfixed on the elegant magenta markings that drew a scratch like design on both of his cheeks, and imprinted a crescent moon on his forehead. The raccoon demon had been enchanted by his Lord's beauty since the day he laid eyes on him – him along with anyone who had the pleasure or misfortune to cross his path – which was why he – along with the other Lords – followed him without question. "We all feel that the kingdom would be better off if Lady Keiko would leave to live in the eastern part of the kingdom."

Sesshomaru glared at the raccoon demon whose name he scarcely remembered, – Matsu or something along the lines of that – and watched as he shook with fear under his intense gaze. Who were these people to ask anything of him?

"You are dismissed." His stoic voice caused shivers down the noble's spines.

"B-but Milord, She went against your wishes and has already left to retrieve the hanyou..." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at the information. That woman would be the death of him. "She is of the weakest demons under your rule and fraternizes with the help... She is out of place in this castle."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the grovelling demon before him, and weighed his options. Would anyone really miss the raccoon demon? "Your request is denied. Send in Lady Keiko when she returns. I need to have a word with her."

"Y-Yes Milord..." The ambassadors exchanged looks before backing away and out off the door, only to be frozen by a familiar voice.

"What's everyone doing here?"

All eyes rested on the young dog demon behind them. Her black hair was pulled back in an elegant braid that was flung carelessly over her shoulder, contrasting against her pale, flawless skin, save the light blue markings that matched their Lord's. The nobles curled their lips at her. They understood not, why the Diayoukia was so quick to defend the disgusting hybrid. "Lady Keiko..." They all greeted before quickly leaving the two cousins alone.

"O hayou gozaimasu itoko..." The dark haired youkia greeted the Diayoukia with a calm smile and a bow of the head. Keiko studied her cousin, attempting to read past his stoic gaze but gave up with a sigh "I assume you were informed of the reasons for my disapearence..." Her smile widened when his gaze turned into a glare. "I'm sorry Sessh, but he really needs someone. I – "

"It was not your place to bring him here. And I believe I told you to refrain from using that degrading nickname." He growled in his throat as a warning to his cousin that he wasn't in the mood.

"I apologize _Milord."_

"Don't mock me Keiko..."

Keiko's smile wavered at the Diayoukia's tone. "I mean no disrespect, but... T-the boy... He – I won't let you harm him."

"Is that so?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Your father, before he died, he – "

"I understand my father's wishes."

"S-so...?" Keiko wasn't usually intimidated by her cousin, but not when concerning someone else's well being. Her cousin could be ruthless at times.

"The hanyou will live for now..." He turned away from her, ignoring the set of golden eyes that followed him to where a stack of papers awaited his attention.

"He...He needs you..." She started, walking closer to her cousin with caution. "He needs someone to love him Sesshomaru..."

A short laugh sounded from the Lord of the west, causing Keiko to shiver. "And you expect him to receive this from me?" He turned to face her, his eyes hard and unreadable. "Are you daft?"

"Sesshomaru..." Her breathy tone became soft, as she locked eyes with him. "Have you someone, to protect?"

Sesshomaru froze at the familiar words. The last thing his father had ever said to him. Sometimes he wondered about his cousin, her choice of words seemed a little too much like... coincidence sometimes. "No..." He replied simply, quickly turning from his cousin's gaze. "Do what you wish with the hanyou..."

Keiko sighed and turned to leave her Lord's room. "Sesshomaru..." She breathed, just loud enough for him to hear. "You're not as heartless as you wish yourself to be..."

* * *

**A.N~**_ WOW... Short a HELL right? well yeah, this is kind of just to see where I want to go with this, and depending on what you guys want I'll change it. I just kinda wrote this today... You know... March break and what not... So yes! MY FIRST INUYASHA FIC! I hope you huys don't hate it O.o/ and if you do just say so, and I'll fix what ever it is you hate! I really need feedback on this because this is not at all what im used to writing so please, if you read any mistakes TELL ME! and also I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE! So if I messed up on the words IM SOOOO SORRY!_

_And yeah, another thing is that I don't know if I want to make this a yaio romance, or a family thing... TELL ME PLEASE IF I SHOULD!_

**Might continue... Might not! ~A.N**


	2. Almost Alone

**A.N~ **_Hey guys! I don't think I made it very clear last time that Inuyasha is older in this one… so yeah and I think I'm going to make this yaoi… majority rules, and I have to choose NOW because what I chose will drastically change the story and I really want to be 100% sure with the plot so I don't make any huge mistakes…. So yeah… enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Inuyasha, the only things in this that are mine are the O.C's and the plot… so ye… XD**

* * *

"_Don't leave me alone  
'Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone…"_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Almost Alone**

"Don't be scared." Sango reached out and grasped the young hanyou's hand, pulling him to his feet. He had healed quickly in the short time it took to get to the castle; which made Sango wonder if he would have survived if they hadn't found him. The boy immediately pulled his hand away from her when he was on his feet, and stared back down at the patterns on the floor.

"Lady Keiko will return once she has spoken to Lord Sesshomaru." The boy turned to look at her for the first time though out their whole trip blessing her with the sight of familiar golden orbs.

"Who's that?" The boy blinked his eyes in confusion and Sango smiled, it was hard to believe anyone could hurt the cute little hanyou.

"Uh…" Sango chuckled looking around, hoping her Lady was finished her talk with Lord Sesshomaru. She turned to her demon companion, Kirara and sighed when no help was offered. "You should speak to Lady Keiko about that…"

Inuyasha turned his head to where the dog demon had left to. It smelt like she was only a few rooms away, he could still sense her demonic energy.

He shivered at the sudden power that emanated from the room they were stationed in. He knew there was no way it could be Lady Keiko, though she was kind, she was surprisingly weak for a dog demon. Was that Lord Sesshomaru? He shook the thought from his mind. There was no way someone could hold so much power… Right…?

His question was answered when a group of demons exited the room Lady Keiko had entered. Maybe that was it? A horde of powerful demons… Inuyasha curled his lip at their presence, it couldn't be them, though they seemed strong, they were nothing compared to the energy he had felt…

Inuyasha shifted his eyes to the demon slayer. When she suddenly stepped in front of him, her knuckles white from the tight grip she had on her weapon.

"O hayou gozaimasu Sango." One of the demons cooed, bowing slightly, his eyes never wavering from the hanyou behind her.

"My Lords…" She greeted in a rehearsed bored tone.

"And who is this…?" A snake demon extended a long tail to caress the boy's cheek, only to be immediately swatted away by a small hand. The boy glared at him, his golden eyes mustering as much hate was possible.

"My Lords, I am under direct order from Lady Keiko to watch over the boy, and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from touching him."

"Of course Lady Sango…" One by one, they walked past the hanyou, each throwing their own looks of disgust at the boy.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Sango knelt down in front of the boy, who turned his head away from her.

"Yes…" He said in a small voice.

"Inuyasha…" She didn't continue until he had locked eyes with her. "You must remember that not all demons are kind…" She looked over his shoulder at the group of nobles who disappeared into the hallway. "Not all demons have noble intentions…"

Inuyasha shivered at a sudden presence behind him, and turned just in time to see a pair of blood red eyes fade into the shadows. He looked to Sango, to see if she noticed, but if she did, she kept it well hidden.

Would he truly be safe here…?

* * *

_**Present day…**_

"Come on Inuyasha." Keiko held the growling hanyou down, swiftly pulling her now bending comb through knotted silver hair. "Just stop moving and this will go much smoother." She yanked another knot free, causing the hanyou in front of her to squirm in his seat.

"OW! God Keiko! FUCK OFF!" Keiko removed the comb from his hair so that she could swat him with the teethed end of the comb. "OW!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" She called, returning to combing the hanyou's unruly locks. "Maybe if you would stop getting into messes outside of the castle, we wouldn't have to do this every day!"

"Well – OW! – there isn't much – SHIT! – to do here now is there? HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU TRYING TO YANK MY FUCKING HEAD OFF?" He snapped, earning another strike from the annoyed youkia behind him.

"I think I liked you better when you didn't talk…" She sighed, smiling when Inuyasha calmed down. Most of the tangles were out so she could easily slide the comb though his hair. She reached to massage one of the dog shaped ears on top of his head, earning a satisfied sigh from the hanyou in front of her.

"Hey Keiko...?"

"Hmm...?" She smiled, caught up in the serene atmosphere of the moment. Quiet moments with Inuyasha were rare - let alone _pleasant_ quiet moments - and there for, where greatly cherished. So she dragged out her response watching the swiftly growing hanyou in the mirror in front of her. It seemed like only yesterday, he was the broken child she had found, beaten and left for dead. Though ten years had passed, he still only had the out ward appearance of a seventeen year old boy. She sighed. She hated how fast he was growing. She missed the years when he had first arrived at the castle. So sweet, kind and _quiet_, now, he had a colorful vocabulary and a short temper, but she loved him either way.

She smiled, looking at their perfect contrast in the mirror. Her black hair, still tossed over her shoulder in a loose braid laid against Inuyasha's silver locks. A perfect ying and yang... She noted how much their skin differed also; Inuyasha's golden skin and her own pale tone. And unlike Inuyasha; usual blue markings of a dog demon, created scratch like markings along her arms. Though most youkia markings were smooth and elegant, hers were ragged and ungainly. Her smile wavered. Her and the hanyou in front of her… They were one in the same, though he didn't even know it.

"Do I have to go to dinner?" His voice was so soft that at first she didn't catch it, but smiled, smoothing his hair back.

"Yes Inuyasha, you do…"

She smiled at the growl that followed her words, and patted Inuyasha's head to tell him she was done. He immediately shot up to look at her. "But they hate me!"

"Inuyasha, they don't -"

"Don't give me that 'their just intimidated by something they don't understand' crap." He said in a mocking tone. "Because you and I both know that's bullshit." She sighed, sitting on the bed and allowing Inuyasha to lie next to her and rest his head on her lap. "They're a bunch of wrinkly pricks."

"Inuyasha!"

"What they are!" Inuyasha closed his eyes, breathing in the comforting scent of flowers and honey that always seemed to follow his Lady. "There not like you okay…"

"I know musuko…" She smiled, running a hand though now silky hair. She really did love the young hanyou in her lap like a son. She knew she would do anything for him regardless of the consequences, which was why she fought for him every day to keep him safe from the many threats around the castle. He was unaware of the many assassinations on his life and she wanted to keep it that way. It was best that he be in the dark of all she did to keep him safe.

"My brother has never even talked to me…"

"Inuyasha, that's not true he –"She looked down at the warning glare she received from the boy on her lap and sighed. "Well Sesshomaru is a different story, he… He doesn't know yet." She smiled at the questioning look she received from the hanyou. "You'll understand one day… Sesshomaru will too."

He closed his eyes, easing into the touch of his closest companion; he wondered about her sometimes, she had a weird way of putting things. "Whatever Haha…" He shot up as realization of his words hit him. "I-I mean Keiko… I-I don't know why I said that…"

She laughed, pulling him into a tight hug. "It's alright Inu-chan" She cooed, leaving a blushing Inuyasha to struggle against her hold. "Let's get to dinner…"

* * *

Dinner was uneventful as usual. Sesshomaru was absent – apparently on a business meeting – so the dinner was slightly more boring than usual. He usually enjoyed the many attempts made by the nobles to woo his brother at the table, and the creatively discrete ways he would turn them down. It was the only entertainment provided in this godforsaken castle, he was just lucky it was good entertainment.

The hallways were empty tonight, as he traveled towards the garden. He didn't know why, but to be there, with the life growing around him… It felt right – whatever that means.

Inuyasha entered the garden, and sat in his usual bed of flowers, quietly brushing the yellow petals with his finger tips, careful not to touch them with his claws. The garden had become a safe place for him. No one visited the garden besides the gardeners and Lady Keiko, but he didn't mind the Lady, and the gardeners kept to themselves. Inuyasha looked towards the garden entrance; he could use the company now. He had grown accustom to the soft words of the kind youkia, and had come to see her as a guardian and a friend. He had almost even grown to tolerate her when she braided flowers in his hair…_ALMOST_…

He sighed smelling the sweet scents of the earth around him. So much life and beauty, yet no one took the time to truly see it. He picked a flower from the ground and breathed in the honey like scent. He smiled at the familiar color. It reminded him of his mother; of the times when they would sit by the palace garden and look out towards the water. Sometimes he wished he could go back to where it was him and his mother in the garden, but he knew it was wrong to wish that. He loved his mother, but he didn't know how life would have been without Lady Keiko and his friends that he made here. Though they weren't many, they were all he had now.

He turned at the sudden sound behind him that interrupted his thoughts and gasped in surprise. Lord Sesshomaru? Inuyasha stared, uncertain if he should make himself known. It seemed as if Sesshomaru hadn't noticed him yet, and to be honest, he wanted to keep it that way.

He quickly ducked behind a bush and peered over the hedge. Lord Sesshomaru was truly a sight to behold. Long locks of silver hair cascaded down his shoulders, not unlike his own, golden orbs, watched the small pond before him in deep contemplation, his pale skin, contrasting the magenta markings along his body, similar to those of Lady Keiko, but much more… regal. His mokomoko lifted in the breeze and whipped around his white and red kimono. Inuyasha shook his head, it was wrong to sit in the shadows and watch his brother, it was fucking STALKING; but he couldn't look away. He didn't want to. Everything his brother did was graceful and precise. Nothing like himself, it was almost cruel to compare the two.

His thoughts were interrupted, when shuffling of grass, alerted him that Sesshomaru wasn't alone.

"I understand your upset My Lord, but it must be done."

Inuyasha held his breath and moved closer so he could identify the new voice. He recognized the man in the baboon fur from around the castle, though he'd never known his name. Whenever he'd ask, Keiko would tell him not to concern himself with it, so he didn't. The man stood next to Lord Sesshomaru, who seemed...troubled by something.

"I understand…" He turned towards the baboon, allowing Inuyasha to catch the side of his face, and wondered if anyone else noticed the confusion in his eyes.

"The elders have granted you a year before the decision is made, though I would insist on you taking care of this before that." Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully and turned back towards the water. "And I also would suggest…removing those who might…complicate things."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Inuyasha's ears perked up. He shouldn't be listening; he should have snuck out and went to bed…. But nothing ever happened in the castle, and this was the most action he'd ever stumbled upon. And he'd be damned if he missed his chance at excitement.

"The hanyou…" Inuyasha raised a brow. They were talking about him… "It would be in the best interest of the castle if he and Lady Keiko were removed from the castle." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't send them off…would he? Maybe him, but not Keiko, right? "I will leave you to your thoughts My Lord; I can assume that you will do the right thing."

"No…" The baboon turned back to Lord Sesshomaru, and he continued. "There is no need for that. I will do all that is in my power to keep my kingdom. Lady Keiko and the mutt will be gone by next moon." Inuyasha covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from cursing his brother out loud. As much as he wanted to tell his "brother" what was on his mind, he didn't want to die.

Inuyasha could almost feel his smile as the baboon clad man bowed to the daiyoukia. "Excellent My Lord, I will alert the elders of you decision." And like that, the baboon demon disappeared into the darkness of the garden like he was never there to begin with, leaving Inuyasha with his thoughts.

He shifted back. Sesshomaru wouldn't do that. He wouldn't disown Keiko like that. She was the only person who could be considered the Lord's friend, and he wouldn't do that to her.

Lady Keiko always said that there was more to Sesshomaru's heart, and he believed her. Not because he'd ever seen it himself, or believed in the best of people, but because she told him and Keiko never lied. But now he knew, Sesshomaru had no heart, no emotion, no guilt.

"Who's there?" The dog demon's voice was threatening and deadly, having heard an intruder's sudden movement is the bushes.

He knew he should be scared. In fact any normal day, he would have crawled out and screamed for Lady Keiko, but today was different. He didn't know what to think, didn't know how to react.

He shot up and stared into the surprised golden eyes of his brother. He didn't know what to do when his brother stepped towards him.

He didn't know what to do…

So he ran…

* * *

**A.N~ **_In the next chapter Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will have their FIRST CONVERSATION EVER! So yeah, I think this is going to be yaoi, but you can still convince me otherwise….yeah_

_I know, this ones short too...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_

_My next update will be much slower because March break is almost over and I'll have school, but I'll try to finish it before that… No promises…_** (The quote in the beginning is from a song, falling inside the black by SKILLET… The song is much longer, trust me!)~ **


	3. Reunion

**A.N~ **_Wow… That was probably the quickest chapter I have ever written AND ITS ALMOST 4000 WORDS! I was going to start it after March break, but then I started it this Friday morning and finished it Friday evening…. So that was good. I wanted to get this out of the way so I could give attention to my other severely neglected stories, but I won't forget about this one I swear! _

_Yes people, this is OFFICIALLY A YAOI STORY! XD I was trying to decide once and for all whether I wanted this to be family or not, when I started drawing some INUXSESSH art and I decided I like how cute they look together XD…. (If you want to see my art work just ask for my deviantart account and I'll tell you)….. Sorry for anyone who wanted this to be a family fic .…._

_I also want to say that I had SO MUCH TROUBLE WRITING IN SESSHOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW! So don't expect his point of view too often…__ I know… cowards way out, but whatever…. I don't like this chapter, but it was basically just me setting some plot… _

_FINALLY! I want to thank __**Nikkie23534, JSinuYasha, Melissa(anon), Sola05, dashllee, Inumimi1, Ashlan(anon), Seto K4ba1, ajj7sunhawk, sesshinulover(anon), starlight(anon), Amari-Chan(anon) and syron(anon)**__ for reviewing….All of your reviews made me smile, THANK YOU!_

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Inuyasha, If I did… god help us all (Kagome would be the first to go…)**

**EDIT: _It was brought to my attention that one of the paragraghs in the story DIDN'T MAKE SENSE! I would like to thank Inumimi1 for pointing it out! I hope it makes more sense! and for anyone who is just reading this... dont worry about it XD_**

**_****IMPORTANT*****_**

**_For anyone who is experiencing the FANFICTION ERROR shit, I found this out while googleing the error like crazy... When you get the error screen in the URL change the word "property" to "content"! FIGURED I WOULD SPREAD THE WORD!_**

* * *

"_The future's open wide, beyond believing.  
To know why, hope dies.  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow.  
Suspended in a compromise.  
The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.  
Somehow, sundown._

And finding answers.  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.  
Passing the graves of the unknown."

_~Trading Yesterday – Shattered~_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

You can only forget someone for so long before reality crashes down. The past can never be buried, no matter how long you lock yourself away in the artificial security created to shield you from the truth. Reality is always hidden underneath the lies. Sesshomaru had forgotten that…and now he was paying for his insolence.

He knew from the beginning when he gained control over the west after the early death of his father that if certain measures weren't taken, his rain would be short. He had become too comfortable with the easy life he had made for himself and had lost the stability in his rule.

He was fairly young to rule the west, though because of his strict rule, no one objected his crowning. However, the people were becoming restless. He wanted to put this off as long as possible, but now how could he. Should he bend to the elders wish or risk mutiny, which could result in civil war? If there was no other way, then he would do whatever it took to keep what was rightfully his. He had waited too long, put up with too much disobedience, and now he was paying for it.

"I will do all that is in my power to keep my kingdom. Lady Keiko and the mutt will be gone by next moon." Sesshomaru couldn't look at the youkia as he spoke. How could he? He didn't want to, more than anything that was the one thing he didn't want to do. Would he be able to do it? Keiko had grown up in the castle her whole life. It was all she knew, and she would fight to keep it. She would fight, and she would lose. It was all he could do but hold his stoic expression in front of the spider youkia. Regardless of the situation, he refused to show how much he wanted to take back those words.

"Excellent My Lord, I will alert the elders of your decision." Sesshomaru didn't look to see if the man left, as he stared out into the pond. What was he doing?

A sudden noise caught his attention to something towards the rose bushes and he was grateful for the distraction, though he was slightly annoyed that the person had caught him off guard. "Who's there?" He growled to the intruder, lifting up his left arm, ready to strike.

He waited for what seemed like hours, listening to the subtle rustling of the branches, before a figure finally shot up from the bushes.

He furrowed his brow at the boy, who wore a red kimono, with long silver hair, much thicker than his own, with golden skin, unlike his own pale complexion, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare for a moment. He remembered him from around the castle; he was usually the boy who sat in the background with Keiko so he never bothered with him, though the boyhad an air around him that was almost hypnotic and Sesshomaru had found himself watching him at times, much to his dismay, but then again, he was a lot easier to look at than any of the nobles throwing themselves at him.

The boy blinked at him, his golden eyes wide with shock, and maybe…fear?

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the boys scent… He was no doubt a hanyou; he could sense it in his demonic energy. So this was the hanyou that his father had died for? He stepped towards the red clad boy with dog shaped ears atop his head.

As if on cue, the hanyou dashed out of the garden, and down the hall, seemingly heading nowhere in particular.

Letting out a growl, Sesshomaru sprinted after the boy. He could care less about him over hearing, but he knew Keiko had taken the hanyou as her own, and he could easily inform Keiko before he was ready to tell her. She didn't need to know yet.

It didn't take him long to catch up the boy. Once He was close enough, he gripped his kimono and pinned him against the wall. The hanyou thrashed against his hold, but was easily immobilized, when his grip tightened.

"Get off me you fucking bastard!" The hanyou spat, bucking his hips in an attempt to throw his attacker off, making Sesshomaru's breath hitched from the uninvited friction. Sesshomaru fought to keep his stoic expression, disgusted with himself that he had allowed a hanyou to affect him like that with such simple contact.

Sesshomaru wrapped his claws around the boy's neck, lifting his higher up the wall. "What gives a filthy hanyou the right to use such vulgar language in the presence of his Lord?"

"Fuck you!" The boy kicked his feet, in an attempt to reach the ground, his hands trying to pry the iron grip from around his throat. "You might be the Lord of the west, but you don't fucking own me you, you heartless bastard! And the names Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru curled his lip at the crude language, finding the boy's disrespect only slightly amusing. It had been awhile since someone had challenged his authority. It was refreshing, though highly agitating. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Keh! None of your fucking business! I knew you were cruel, I didn't know you were the fucking devil! How could you do that to her?" Inuyasha pulled at his fingers, and thrashed wildly, until his wrists were forced above his head. "Fuck off!" Sesshomaru smiled to inwardly, deciding he liked the hanyou like that, his face flustered, breathing ragged, and his face in an angry scowl. He looked like a tempered child who refused to accept their punishment.

"Count yourself lucky hanyou, that you still have your head." He leaned in closer, until their breath mingled, Inuyasha's, ragged and labored his, calm and collected. "Shouldn't you be a little more grateful…?" He suddenly cursed himself for leaning so close to his brother; he had smelled better than he originally thought the hanyou would. He thought for a second that he wouldn't pull away until a growl pierced through his trail of thought.

"I have nothing to be grateful for. You did nothing for me, _okasan…_" Inuyasha hissed the last word as if it were a disease on his tongue.

Sesshomaru bit back his anger. The worthless mutt would have been dead had it not been for him, and he dared to speak out against him? "Hold your tongue vermin. We may share the same blood, but I will break you if you aren't careful!"

"I'm fucking shaking!" Sesshomaru growled, fully prepared to snap the hanyou's neck, when a piercing scream had him dropping the boy at his feet. "Fucking coward!" Sesshomaru glared down at the boy, wishing he had killed him while he had the chance.

"Sesshomaru!" Similar golden eyes stared in horror at the sight they had witnessed, a long black braid flowing behind her as she ran to the hanyou's side, who was coughing violently from being choked. "What do you think you're doing?" She looked between the two brothers, waiting for answers.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, why don't you tell her what the _fuck_ your doing." Keiko narrowed her eyes on the boy and roughly pinched his arm, earning an uncharacterized yelp from the hanyou. "Damn it Keiko!"

"Watch your language Inuyasha." She glowered at him, before turning her attention to her cousin, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What happened Sesshomaru?"

She didn't know he betrayed her; if she knew, it would break her."Nothing you need concern yourself with Keiko." He kept a stoic expression on his face. Keiko could read him too easily at times, and this was something he didn't want her to find out. He turned away from her, heading in the way she had arrived from. "It's late, you should rest."

He could almost feel the angry glare, being etched in the back of his skull, but the diayoukia didn't turn back until he was greeted with the familiar white wooded door leading to his chambers. He reached for the door knob but stopped when the cool metal touched his skin.

What was wrong with him? Would he betray his only true family?

Flame which lit up the halls illuminated silver hair, giving it an eerie glow. The diayoukia found himself absentmindedly reaching for the flame, reviling in the pain as the deadly flames licked at his fingers.

Beautiful, wild, and untamable; untouchable by those whom revel in its beauty, he had always admired the resilience of the red flame, as it whipped back and forth with the wind, who threatened to douse it's fury. Such anger, power, and heat…so dangerous and untouchable…

His felt his anger rise as thoughts of his brother filled his mind. He was interesting if not infuriating, he had an air around him that was hard to describe, but it made him want to see how far he would go before he snapped. He was strong for a hanyou, he could admit to that, and the thought of battling the red clad demon brought a rare smile to his face.

Sesshomaru's smile turned into a scowl at his own thoughts, for such a creature to cross his thoughts was enough to make him sick, but he couldn't help but think of him as he watched the beauty of the flame engulf the air around it… angry beauty, dangerous to the touch….just like his brother…

* * *

Inuyasha was – for lack of a better word – pissed off. It figured that the first conversation he ever had with his brother consisted of threats and name calling on his part, though he had to admit, he did get the excitement he was searching for, it wasn't exactly fun.

He had tried to tell Keiko of their exile after Sesshomaru had left, but he couldn't. As much as he hated to keep things from her, this was something he would handle himself. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of another "conversation" with his brother.

As weird as it sounded, he wasn't afraid of his brother. Intimidated, yes, but not afraid. He didn't mind being close to Sesshomaru, in fact the thought of his brother talking to him again in his deadly voice was almost enough to made him track the diayoukia down, though he immediately cast aside the thought the moment it entered his mind.

That was his_ brother. _He knew that it was wrong to think about him like that – even if he was a heartless bastard – Sesshomaru was his brother! And more than that, he was a _guy_, not some clingy bitch with a weird obsession, he shouldn't be thinking about him like that. It wasn't like he liked him or anything, – in fact the only word strong enough to describe his feelings for his brother was hate, he was a pompous prince with everything he had every wanted simply handed to him, and after "meeting him" Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with him – but he would be naïve to say he wasn't attracted to him… He couldn't have imagined the way his brother had looked at him last night with something other than hate in his eyes…Right?

What was he thinking? He snapped at himself. Even if there was anything in the air last night, he still wanted him gone. He was even ready to kill him, had Keiko not walked in on them – though he did provoke it, it didn't change what he did, or what he was going to do.

Sesshomaru had no heart…

Inuyasha shook his head from the thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about that when he had a bigger problem to worry about; like what he was going to do about Keiko. He knew he should tell her, she would be more equipped to deal with whatever needed to be done. But he couldn't shake the feeling that told him to leave Keiko out of the dispute.

Was he being selfish? Should he deprive Keiko of her right to know because of a 'feeling' he couldn't place? Would she even be able to stop Sesshomaru if she knew of his plan? Somehow he knew he could do this on his own, he just didn't know how.

Inuyasha sighed. It was too quiet, and he had been alone with his thoughts for too long. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt a sudden pain shoot through his side causing him to lose his footing sending him falling towards the grass with a horrible crack.

Inuyasha groaned, holding his head that had hit a little too hard on the floor and attempted unsuccessfully to push against the body lying against him. "Urgh! Get the hell off a me!"

Familiar laughing only helped to further piss him off as the pressure on his chest was released and he was able to sit up and glare at the wolf sitting cross legged at his feet.

"What the hell was that for you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha glared dangerously at his friend and kicked him hard in the chest so he was lying on his back, still laughing uncontrollably. "Would you shut up; I'm not in the mood…"

"I could tell." Koga teased, throwing his head back in another fit of laughter causing his ponytail to whip back and forth. "You should know better than to let your mind wander while I'm around mutt."

Inuyasha sighed, usually he would think of some kind of response or insult, but he had too much on his mind to care. He could tell by the look on his face that Koga could tell something was wrong. Besides Keiko, Koga could read Inuyasha's emotions better than anyone. He always said it was a "wolf thing", but regardless, Inuyasha could keep few things from Koga without him noticing one way or another.

He had known Koga almost for as long as he had arrived there. Koga normally lived with his tribe in the south, but was at the castle whenever his parents had business with the west. He had met Koga after the wolf had snuck out of a business meeting his parents had dragged him into, and wandered into the garden where Inuyasha had been sitting.

The boys had become instant enemies, Inuyasha, annoyed at Koga's constant showing off, and Koga angered that someone refused to be in awe at his attempts for attention. Eventually, the hate had somehow turned to friendship, though neither could tell exactly when the hate dissipated to respect.

"Did Keiko hit you again..?" Koga guessed, a grin never leaving his face as he asked.

"Shut up, she hits hard." Koga raised his hands in defense, and Inuyasha sighed, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

Koga grinned and patted Inuyasha's shoulder sympathetically. "Never said she didn't…" He studied his friend's face and his eyebrows shot up in realization. "Is it a girl?"

"Koga what the fuck?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, feeling his cheeks turn red. It wasn't a girl…but... "Let's not do this Koga…"

"Come on Inuyasha, I told you about Ayame!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, ignoring Koga as he stood up so he was next to him. "Keh, you wanted me to keep her from you. She was forcing you into marriage".

"Details…"

"I would tell you to shut up, but I think the novelty has pretty much worn off by now."

"Maybe you should talk to Sango; I can only assume she's good with girls."

"It's not a girl!" He groaned his frustration, realizing he was never going to win like this and turned to face Koga. "I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

Koga narrowed his eyes, he wasn't one to give up on anything and by the look on the mutt's face he was hiding something big. "Alright…" Koga frowned at him, but didn't mention it again. He would find out eventually…

* * *

Such beauty….

The youkia watched from the shadows as the purified demon tended to the patch of yellow daffodils like a loving mother. Such light and tranquility in a being made to kill... It was sickening, and yet so fascinating.

Such a power of light in something so weak… It was almost cruel. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch the black hair that fell around her body in long locks instead of its usual braid. He wanted to touch the pale markings on her cheeks and look into pure golden eyes while he tainted her, and consumed her lifeless corpse.

He could easily kill her now and save him all of the trouble he was in store for. She was after all, all which stood in the way of him and his Lord Sesshomaru along with his hanyou half brother - who she had conveniently adopted as her own. He could kill her now and make it much easier… but then where was the fun in that…?

To know such a disgusting creature lived around the castle seemingly undetected was sickening, and to know she was what was stopping him from achieving his goal was even more so. No… She needed to suffer, along with those who cherished her. He would make sure of it.

"If you are just going to stand there and watch me, I would suggest you leave." He furrowed his brow, taken back by the comment. Did she know he was there the whole time? He was sure he had concealed his demonic energy. He growled low in his throat. He had put this off for too long, soon she would be untouchable.

He had wanted to humiliate her, have her thrown out of her only home by her closest companion, but now he would need to speed things up.

"Lady Keiko, beautiful as always…"

"Naraku…" She didn't turn to look at him, but nodded her head to acknowledge his presence. "What do you want?"

If there was one thing he respected about the dog demon, was that he didn't have to hide with her. She could see past all of his deception. He laughed at the irony of it all. The one person, who knew of his treachery, didn't know she was the only one who could stop him. "I want to play a game."

She finally turned to face him, her golden eyes shining with determination. "I won't be a pawn for your amusement."

Naraku smiled, though it was undetectable from behind his baboon belt. "Of course not. Why you, when I have two little demons who are so easily manipulated?"

He saw something like shock in her eyes and laughed at the reaction. "You don't need to include them."

"But I do. What's the point of playing, if you don't get a prize?" He walked closer to her, and knelt down beside her, causing her to flinch away.

"You won't hurt them…" She warned, though it sounded funny coming from her. "Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt them."

"I plan on it…" He reached down to touch a flower that immediately wilted under his touch. "Don't you want to know why I'm here, what's my master plan?" She stared into empty red eyes and nodded her head. She looked confused; it was exciting to see so many emotions run through her eyes. He leaned in so he could whisper in her elf like ear; "I'm going to kill you…"

She seemed unfazed by his words and turned her gaze away from him. Naraku frowned. He wanted to see those eyes fill with fear, and hate, all because of him. It was only fair. But she turned away. With a growl Naraku shot up, and stared down at the youkia until she looked up at him.

"You can't save them both." Naraku's voice was sharp with anger and echoed with violent intentions to the dog demon.

She looked up at the youkia, the sun's glow casting an almost heavenly glow around her face, making her smile even brighter and at the same time, more mournful. "I know…"

* * *

"_finding answers.  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.  
Passing the graves of the unknown."_

* * *

**A.N~**_CLIFF HANGER!... I know, Keiko seems like a big character in this thing, but I promise she won't be the main focus….. I know how annoying some O.C's can be when they're always there so just bear with me now….. And yeah, Updates will get a lot less frequent now, but I'll try to make the longer to make it up XD…. I have a lot of writing to do if I want to get my other stories where I want them by the deadline I gave myself, plus there's homework now and chores, so I'll be busy, but don't worry, you'll hear from me again eventually! Unless I pull another one day chapter – which I doubt, but whatever…_

_I might redo this chapter…. I'm not sure…. And if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I'd be happy to hear them… I'm a newb writer, so criticism would really help me!_


	4. Lies

_**A.N~**__ I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYY! DX I haven't updated since March break… T^T but it's not my fault! My brother's laptop broke so he was completely taking over my computer time, so the only time I had to write was before and after he woke up which together is about an hour…. (Which is not enough time for me to write a whole chapter…) However I GOT A NEW LAPTOP SO HERE THE NEW CHAPTER IS! XD *was sick all day so I stayed up until 2:30 writing this…. Because I love you guys!*_

_Any ways… T^T This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut it short, only because I wanted to update sooner… sorry…_

_I guess the only thing to say here is that Inuyasha is OOC in the end, but I'll explain why in the next chapter… a lot will be explained actually… And there will be some evil Naraku planning next chapter too! XD… I decided that this story will be sad… somewhat… so yesh! XD any ways I'm rambling T^T_

_Lastly…. I want to thank __**Jazz96, xxxwallflowerxxx, JSinuYasha, Ashlan(anon), YamiBakura1988,**__ for reviewing! It made me smile! and a special thanks to __**Inumimi1**__ Who pointed out a mistake I made last chapter which is fixed now! XD_

_Any ways… I own nothing… disclaimer… yada, yada, yada…_

_Yaoi warning…_

_Don't like, don't read_

_You should know by now T^T_

* * *

_So here I go again_  
_Chasing you down again..._  
_Why do I do this?_

~Over and Over - Three days Grace~

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lies**

_**Ten Years Ago…**_

The beautiful raven haired woman watched in awe as the young boy ran to her side, leaping forward to latch on to her neck. "Haha!" He called, hugging her close as if it was the last time he would see her. "I'm glad your home!"

The boy smiled as beautiful laughter graced his ears, edging him to hug her tighter. "Inuyasha…" She chuckled. "I was only gone for no longer than ten minutes."

"I know…" He breathed nuzzling her affectionately as arms wrapped around him, cradling him towards the warm body. "I don't like being here alone."

The woman frowned, holding her son tighter. "I know musuko…" And she did. She knew of all the inhuman things the villagers would do to her son, regardless of her stature as princess. She knew why he hated being left alone, which was why she did all she could to ensure he rarely was.

Though she knew… She couldn't protect her son forever

She shuttered at the feeling of being watched and turned just in time to see seething red eyes disappearing into the dark forest.

She couldn't protect her son forever; that much she knew… But she would never let_ him_ take what was precious from her. She might be unable to be by her son's side forever, but she knew of someone who could.

She just prayed that the Lord of the West found it in his soul to save her son before it was too late…

'_Inuyasha… I'm sorry…'_

'_Dearest… Watch over him…'_

* * *

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

The youkia in question sighed and looked up from his current document to see the small green kappa jumping feverishly in his direction. It wasn't that he hated the youkia, he would just rather any other voice but the kappa's high pitched screeching that often offended his powerful youkia senses. "Jaken!" He snapped, casting aside the papers in his hand to glare at the now trembling youkia. "I believe I told you not to disrupt me today."

The demon gulped visibly holding a sheet of paper towards him. "My apologies My Lord, b-but you have received an urgent message from the great castle in the sky."

Sesshomaru glared down at his advisor and snatched the paper out of the small youkia's hand, before waving him away with a flick of his wrist.

The great Diayoukia shuttered; a reaction only suitable for the most devastating of news. There was only one person he knew who resided in the great castle in the sky, and he wasn't looking forward to her arrival.

* * *

Inuyasha had never in his ten years of living in the palace seen everything in such an uproar. Even Lord Sesshomaru himself who was usually the picture of calm, and prided himself on order seemed on edge, even going as far as to kick a poor tailor maid who was attempting to measure him in a formal kimono for whatever event was taking place.

Inuyasha grunted as he was shoved hard in the shoulder, glaring as a group of nobles passed by, all eyeing the hanyou with the same judging eyes. "Maybe, it would be best if you locked yourself in your room for the event _hanyou_."

Inuyasha glared up at the silver tailed raccoon demon and growled. Since the day he had came, Matsu had always been the one to cause the most trouble for him, and to be honest, it was rather tiring. "And who's going to make me? You?" Inuyasha snorted and turned his head to the side, his silver locks flowing behind him. "Keh, I don't think so. If I don't listen to Sesshomaru, why the hell would I listen to a single thing you say?"

"It would be best if the dog stay in his cage for tonight." The raccoon youkia snorted, with a false kindness in his voice. His eyes narrowed, though Inuyasha was far from intimidated, there was no way he was going to get bossed around by another youkia. "Or I could just make you."

"Keh! Try me."

"Brave words for a hanyou." The demon snapped.

"Suicidal words for Sesshomaru's bitch."

The nobles snarled at the statement, slightly taken back by his vulgar language. Matsu however only snorted and stepped forwards until he was only a few inches from where Inuyasha stood. "I suppose living amongst a civilized people has taught you nothing."

Inuyasha laughed at that and shoved the other male back. "You call your selves 'civilized'."

The raccoon youkia smirked and turned around before spitting. "Well I guess this is all you could expect from the son of a promiscuous mortal slut."

No longer had he said the statement was he tackled to the ground by a growling hanyou. Matsu laughed as he stared up into the hanyou's eyes, only to see a flash of red. _'I suppose I made him angry'_ he thought to himself before knocking off the seething brat and pinning him to the ground. "Did you think you could overpower me?" He snarled; pulling the hanyou's hair back in a painful grip, finding great pleasure in the way the boy gritted his teeth to stop from showing the pain filled look on his face. "You seem to have forgotten, I am a full youkia, while you are nothing but a filthy hanyou."

"MATSU!"

All eyes widened as the raccoon youkia was roughly pulled off by a raging wolf. "Who the hell do you think you're touching like that?" Koga of the wolf tribe snapped, tossing the youkia back to stand in between his friend and his attackers. "Don't you have some papers to sign, or some babies to eat?"

"You have no place protecting this hanyou. He needs to learn his place." One of the other demons growled.

"Maybe not me" Koga started. "But I'm sure Keiko would gladly take this incident up with Sesshomaru, were it to happen again…" He narrowed his eyes at the end as a silent warning before helping his friend up and glaring at the group of youkia. "Are you still here?"

"O-of course, my apologies Lord Koga." They growled in a rehearsed tone before turning to leave.

When the group of demons was finally out of site Inuyasha growled before pushing his friend hard in the chest. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Koga sighed, ruffling Inuyasha's silver locks, receiving a deathly glare from the hanyou. "Stubborn as usual... I Thought I was saving your life. And a simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"I never asked for your help." Inuyasha sighed, knocking off Koga's hand. "Now they probably think I need you to protect myself."

"Eh? Since when do you care what they think?"

"I-I don't!" Inuyasha said quickly before sighing to himself. It was true, he usually didn't care, but why did he feel like he needed to prove himself. Like he needed them to understand that he was worthy. Like he wanted them to know he wasn't a waste of space. He was worthy of Keiko's love; and he deserved to be noticed, he wanted someone to tell him, he wasn't so useless, that Sesshomaru – his own blood brother – would treat him like he belonged, or talked to him without curling his lip in disgust.

"Inuyasha…?" Koga frowned at his friend's expression and narrowed his eyes on him. "Are you o…kay…?" When he didn't get an answer he grinned, pulling Inuyasha into a tight embrace. "It's alright Yasha-chan!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha growled, pushing at Koga's chest and glaring harshly. "Would you get away from me you freak!"

Koga grinned and ruffled Inuyasha's hair again. "Good to see your back to normal!"

Inuyasha glared at his friend but sighed. He didn't want to be angry with Koga. He knew - that despite his stupidity – Koga was just worried about him.

"Inuyasha, Koga, there you are!" The two friends turned to the voice to see the smiling face of Keiko walking towards them. "What are you doing here? Get to your room; we need to have you fitted before dinner. I'll be up to work on you later." She said with a smile. She narrowed her eyes on the two boys, looking between the two. "What… happened?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said quickly, pulling Koga off and towards his room.

Keiko watched Inuyasha storm off with Koga in tow, who turned and flashed her a sympathetic smile. "What… did I say?"

* * *

Inuyasha sighed in relief when he was finally in the safety of his room. He hated the way Keiko just seemed to know things, it was extremely inconvenient when you wanted to keep something to yourself. He had been ignoring Keiko for a little over a week now since the incident with Sesshomaru. It wasn't so much that he didn't want her to know than he thought it would be best for her if she didn't. Keiko did everything she could for everyone else, now it was his turn to help her. He would talk to Sesshomaru himself – mind you, he hadn't talked to Sesshomaru, or seen him for that matter, since the incident, but he was sure he could do it… he was just waiting for the right time.

"Master Inuyasha." Inuyasha sighed at the familiar voice and turned to see the raven haired tailor maid Kagome.

"What do you want?" He snapped, ready to dash for the door if she tried anything. It was no secret in the palace that Kagome had a thing for him, he just couldn't stand to be in the same room with her. He had been nice to her in the beginning, but after being groped one too many times, things had been extremely awkward between the two to the point where he would turn and run the other way whenever he saw her.

The miko pouted and pulled Inuyasha to sit on a chair by the mirror. "Just sit."

Inuyasha gave Koga a look and Koga smiled sympathetically. "What is so important anyways that even I need to dress up?"

Kagome and Koga gasped in unison. "You mean no one told you?" Kagome said with a shocked expression.

"Uh… T-told me what?"

"Just count your blessings that she probably won't talk to you." Koga sighed taking a seat by Inuyasha. "And pray to Kami she doesn't get angry."

"Who?"

The wolf smiled weakly at him and patted his head. "Maybe it would be best if you sat this out." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Would you just tell me who it is?"

Koga sighed… This was not going to turn out good.

* * *

Keiko winced as screams were heard from her cousin's chambers.

"P-please My Lord… I-I apologize!"

Keiko opened the door to see a shaking slave huddled in a corner with tears burning in her eyes. "You impudent wench!" Sesshomaru hissed, and Keiko stepped in front of her cousin with a smile, her smile brightening when Sesshomaru's red eyes flashed back to their usual golden color.

"Kon-nichiwa Itoko!" She greeted, allowing the girl time to escape before she pushed Sesshomaru in front of the mirror and sat him down. "Are you well Itoko?" She asked, running her fingers through his silky silver locks only to frown when her fingers met resistance. She picked up a comb and began to slowly work the knots out of his hair.

"Hai…" He replied quietly, his stoic expression masking none of the distress she knew he was feeling.

"All will be well soon…" She smiled kissing the top of his head and pulling her comb through another knot smiling at his lack of reaction. "You are much better than Inuyasha when it comes to hair." She cocked a brow at the flash of expression on her cousin's face and grinned. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Keiko…" Sesshomaru warned, causing the raven haired youkia to laugh in response.

"I won't pry." She sighed, pulling Sesshomaru's hair into a tight ponytail atop his head, smiling at his striking resemblance to his father. "You look just like him you know…" She released his hair and allowed it to flow down his shoulders. "You're hair is much more beautiful though. Just like your mother." As the silence carried on Keiko leaned her head on her cousin's shoulder. "Inuyasha will become very beautiful one day."

"Why do you continue to bring him up?" Sesshomaru asked and Keiko giggled.

"Because you can't stay cold to him forever; he has a way of worming into people's hearts… if they'll let him. Besides," She pulled away from Sesshomaru and returned to brushing his hair. "I can't protect him forever… It has to be you."

Sesshomaru looked at the youkia behind him who just grinned and patted his head. "Turn back around so I can finish Sesshy-chan."

He growled at the nickname but turned around anyways.

His cousin was a strange woman…

* * *

Kurohime scoffed as a trail of servants rushed to greet her. Did these commoners think they were worthy enough to greet someone as high in statue as herself?

"I see Lord Sesshomaru has taught none of you manners." She snapped, ignoring their attempts at flattering. "Ingrates…" She scowled, allowing her servants little time to catch up to her. "I can see now how much help my son truly needs." She narrowed her eyes on the people surrounding her. "Why is my son not here to greet his own okaa-san?"

"Haha…"

The Inu youkia turned and smiled at her son. "You have grown musuko." She smiled, slowly circling him. He wore a more formal light blue kimono with a white sash, the sleeves were dark blue, but grew paler up the long sleeve where white flowers decorated the fabric. "Such a pretty face too." She beamed. "This may be easier than I thought!" She laughed slightly and walked past her son without a second thought. "Come, we shall talk after dinner."

"Uh… Ha-ha…" He called, knowing she was most likely ignoring him. He sighed, running fingers through his long hair before following after the woman that had tormented him for years, before abandoning him completely.

After all that had happened to him these past few weeks, this was the last thing he needed. The stress always associated with his ice cold mother was always unwanted, but inevitable.

Sesshomaru winced, feeling the familiar painful feeling in his chest whenever his mother was near. He just hoped that Keiko wouldn't decide to suddenly miss dinner.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at his place at the table, fidgeting more than usual. If he thought Sesshomaru was bad, how horrible was the one who raised him?

He knew by Koga and Kagome's attempts to have him miss dinner, she was a lot worse than the evil bastard himself. Although, because Inuyasha wasn't one to scare easy; he of course came to dinner despite the desperate please of his friends to miss it. Now however, as he watched the terrified, unsure faces around the table, he was regretting his stubborn decision.

"Inuyasha." Keiko smiled at him as she took her place next to Inuyasha. "No matter what is said at this table, I need you to hold your tongue." Her face turned serious and she looked to Koga who was on the opposite side of Inuyasha. "Make sure he listens."

"Keh, don't talk around me! I'm right here! I know I know, stay quiet, don't be rude, don't make eye contact; I heard it all from Koga and Kagome before I came here. She's scary, I understand."

Keiko narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Just think before you speak." Inuyasha nodded again, but stopped as soon as Sesshomaru walked into the room. Inuyasha cocked his head at his brother as he sat at the head of the table.

Most would only see the stoic expression of the Diayoukia, but Inuyasha could see the collection of emotions - hurt, confusion, fear, anxiety - hidden behind his golden eyes. Could this woman be so horrible, that even the great Sesshomaru was affected by her?

There was silence as the food was spread around the table before a tall Inu youkia walked gracefully into the room and sat down beside Sesshomaru. The woman smiled at the group of youkia, causing the room of nobles to shudder. The woman was a true beauty, though her looks were nothing compared to Sesshomaru, she was beautiful enough to entice lustful stares from the men around the room. Even Koga had trouble looking away from the radiant beauty.

It seemed like hours of silent eating before the silence was finally broken. "Keiko…" All eyes turned to Sesshomaru's mother as she addressed the raven haired youkia. "Have you by chance, mated any one?"

"Ha, ah… n-no oba-san, none have approached me yet that I find suitable."

The woman pouted "Why not?" She suddenly laughed and leaned her head on her palms. "Unless none have asked you for your hand?" Keiko blushed and the woman sneered. "As is excepted. Suitors seem to only choose the beautiful ones, capable of breeding a strong heir. Not anything you would have to offer." She frowned and turned to her son. "Why do you keep her in the palace if she is of no use here?"

"Haha…" Sesshomaru warned.

The woman sighed and turned away from her son. "You will die a miserable death, just as your father did." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the woman. First she insults Keiko, and now her own son. Inuyasha moved to sit up but was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Koga who shook his head, and pushed him down.

"He was just as soft and look where that got him." Sesshomaru turned his gaze away from his mother and towards the food on his plate. "Anyways." She started with a smile. "I have some good news." All eyes turned to her and she continued. "I have found our new Lady of the West."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"Oh hush Sesshomaru. As if you would have chosen a woman to mate had I not done so for you. As soon as I heard of your predicament, I had to help you."

"Predicament?" Keiko asked, eyes blinking with confusion.

"Useless…" The woman muttered with a wave of her hand. "Sesshomaru has a year to mate or he loses his throne." Keiko gasped and looked towards her cousin with a sympathetic look. Inuyasha just gawked. Was that what they were talking about in the garden – Sesshomaru and Naraku? Was this the reason why they had to get rid of Keiko?

"You will mate with Lady Yuzuki in two months. That should give you enough time to get to know the young girl."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sesshomaru was mating? Inuyasha shook his head; he didn't know why that bothered him so much. Sesshomaru was the Lord of the West; of course he was expected to mate… but still. Inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling of despair that told him this shouldn't be happening, that Sesshomaru wasn't meant to be with this woman.

"You will escort her to the castle in three days. She lives further up north." The woman smiled. "Don't worry; I'll watch the palace for you." She looked at her son and sighed. "I'm sure you'll like her. You two will make a great couple."

"Hai…" Sesshomaru said, his stoic expression unreadable to Inuyasha, and he couldn't figure out why it scared him so much. Why did he care that Sesshomaru was mating? It had nothing to do with him.

"She's a beautiful full blooded youkia." Inuyasha winced. Why won't she just stop, he didn't want to hear about it anymore. "She is known as the most beautiful amongst her people." Why was he so angry? "She is a brilliant young lady, from a very dignified family." Why did he feel so sick?

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out to the garden after his encounter with his mother. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much that he was to mate with this Yuziki woman. From what his mother told him, she was an exceptionable woman who would make an acceptable mate. This also meant that Sesshomaru wouldn't have to go through the trouble of finding one himself.

However, there was something telling him he couldn't mate the one his mother had picked. What would his father say if he was here? Would he be proud of the great lengths he was willing to go for his kingdom? Would he be angry that he was mating for the wrong reasons like he knew Keiko would be? What did his people think? What does Inuyasha-

Sesshomaru stopped himself before the words could cross his mind. Who cares what the hanyou thinks? Sesshomaru snarled to himself.

"Sesshomaru?"

The Diayoukia turned towards the voice, his eyes widening in shock at the owner. "Inuyasha…"

"I don't really know why I'm here…" His head was downcast as he fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves. "I need to talk to you."

"What do you want?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Your mother seems like a cruel woman."

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned away from the hanyou. "If that is all you came here to discuss, than you are better talking to someone else. I know how my mother is."

"I-I'm sorry… I want to talk to you about what happened that night." When Sesshomaru didn't answer, he continued. "I don't know what you plan to do… but you should leave Keiko out of your royal disputes. If you are to get rid of anyone, just… I'll just leave."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow at this, but let him continue. "I don't know if you plan on mating… but if I am so much of a nuisance that Keiko would be in danger than I'll leave."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru turned back to the hanyou to see his golden eyes fly open in confusion. "Then leave."

"W-what?"

"If you want to spare Keiko, leave." He grinned inwardly at the horrified expression on the boy's face. "I want you out by the new moon tomorrow."

Fear grew in the boy's face. "I'll leave after the new moon, I-"

"No."

"Sesshomaru, you don't understand, I –"

Sesshomaru walked past the hanyou whose head was now hung low. "Leave by the new moon, or take Keiko with you."

"I-I understand… Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stopped mid step and turned to the hanyou. "Are you really going to be happy with that woman?"

Sesshomaru was slightly caught off guard with the question, but kept his stoic face unwavering. "Happiness has nothing to do with mating. I will be content with my mother's decision."

He turned and walked out of the garden, a small voice stopping him as he exited the doors.

"…Liar…"

* * *

Inuyasha walked slowly towards his room. He didn't know why he decided to talk to Sesshomaru then, but he felt like he had to. He had expected nothing different than what happened, but had hoped… _hoped for what? _That Sesshomaru would be the big brother he had always wanted him to be and comfort him?

No, he knew from the beginning that Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with him. No one ever did.

To be honest, he wanted to leave. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Sesshomaru every day, mated to someone he hardly knew. _Why did it hurt so much knowing that Sesshomaru was going to mate someone else?_

He would leave. Not because Sesshomaru had told him to, or because he was worried for Keiko, but because he couldn't watch Sesshomaru do this to himself. He didn't want to witness the great Diayoukia fall.

Inuyasha sighed and walked off, oblivious to the red eyes watching him from the shadows… the ones that were always watching.

* * *

The light from the moon's glow illuminated the hallway, coating his face with a blue line of light, creating an eerie glow on his fine hairs of his silver tail.

The castle was dark and unwelcoming, the walls slowly closing in on the youkia. The air around him felt thick, as if he were treading through an unseen force, wordlessly calling him into the darkness.

"Who's there?" He called squinting his eyes to see through the shadows.

"Matsu…"

"W-Who's there?"

"That doesn't matter…" The voice called, seemingly coming from all directions. "All that matters is that I know what you want…"

"And what is that?" Matsu growled.

"You wish for power, wealth, Sesshomaru's hand… and most of all… The death of Inuyasha."

"What do you want?" He called into the darkness.

"I want your help, so we can both get what we most desire."

Matsu thought for a second… Could this be real? Was he having some sort of nightmare? Or maybe this was real, and he had finally been given his chance to kill that stupid filthy hanyou who disgraced his Lord by sharing the same blood. "W-What do you want me… to do?"

Naraku smiled from the shadows at his new puppet. "I want you to do exactly as I say…"

* * *

_I know what's best for me..._  
_But I want you instead._

~Over and Over - Three Days Grace~

* * *

_**A.N~ **__Sesshy is going to be mean in this one… sorry… And yes Keiko is very odd…. She seems to know everything! XD just like a mother with supersonic senses O_o _

_That's it… Review and stuff…. I don't mind critiquing as long as it's not a flame about the characters or pairing or stuff like that so feel free to be honest! XD If you don't get something, just tell me and I'll do something about it! (fyi I will start to respond to reviews now…. Because… I don't know just because….)_

_Urgh… I still feel sick and I just ran out of halls… FML! DX_


	5. New moons

_**A.N~**__ Wow… That was a quick update considering my last one was 3 months in between ^^ I figured I made you guys wait enough so I pulled an all-nighter and updated! I would like to think a lot happens in this chapter… But I guess that's up for you to decide! Inuyasha is VERY OOC at the end … just a warning…. But he's supposed to be like that so… just bare with me… It will all go back to normal in the next chapter…_

_Hehe my sister went to anime north (WITH OUT ME!) For anyone who doesn't know what it is, it's an anime convention... Any ways, she got me a Yoshi plushie and a keyblade necklace! EPIC! *^o^* I love her so much!_

_Oh yeah, and I don't think I made it clear that Kurohime is Sesshomaru's mother's name in the last chapter her name means dark princess… I thought it was fitting because she's such a bitch. And Yuzuki's – Sesshy's mate's – name means gentle moon…_

_I want to thank__**, xXPierceMyHeartxX, darkroge, BadButt94, JSinuYasha, and xxxwallflowerxxx **__for reviewing last chapter! Your reviews inspired me to update sooner!_

_**DISCLAIMER! I do not own!**_

* * *

"_Someone care to classify  
A broken heart and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on…"_

_~Paramore – Misguided Ghosts~_

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Moons**

Sesshomaru had been having the same dream for years now…

He stood in a burning village, the blood- curling screams of his victims surrounding him. He never knew why he did it… he could only remember the screams… the pain…

Men, women, children; none were immune to the violence which surrounded them. Bodies burned in the fire of his rage, fearful screams echoing his own despairs… This was what he saw… This was why he was shaking.

He had done this, he didn't know how, but he knew it was caused by him, all of this destruction was the fruits of his own anger, his own contradictions of himself. He was the reason for all the death. This was who he chose to be. This was what he needed to do to keep his position… He needed to destroy… was that it? Was this all his life meant? Was he destined to seek the destructions of others to secure his own comfort?

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" The voice cut through the havoc, silencing the distraught screams of the people around him. All that was left was the silent whimpering of pain and the steady dripping of blood… every noise however, pounded painfully loud in his ears. The Diayoukia looked towards the voice, feeling his heart sink at the sight. "L-Lord… Sesshomaru…"

"Kei-ko…?" His eyes widened in fear at the sight. She was laying face down, her white kimono stained red with blood, golden eyes paling as she stared at him pleadingly. Her hair – usually tied in a loose braid down her back was loose and created a thick raven blanket around her paling body. "Help me… Sesshy-chan…"

"Ke-iko…" Sesshomaru walked over to the corpse before kneeling down and taking the youkia in his arms. "How…?"

"I'm so scared…"

"Who…did this?" Sesshomaru fought to keep his voice steady as he watched his itoko bleed out in his arms.

"Because you left him…" She said struggling to turn towards him. "I can't stay with you…"

His eyes widened at her answer. Did she mean to say he did this? Was this his fault? "Left who?"

She smiled up at the Diayoukia. "You can't leave him Sesshy-chan." She reached up and placed a bloodied hand on his cheek. "You _do_ have someone to protect… He needs you…"

"I… I…" What was she talking about? What did she mean? "Keiko… I will protect you…"

She frowned, allowing her hand to slide off his cheek, creating red streaks along the side of his face with her blood. "You can't help me anymore… It's too late… But he can save you… If you'll let him…"

"I don't need to be saved."

She sighed as her body began to glow a pale blue light. "Sesshy-chan…" Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the body in his arms began to dissolve into the blood red sky, illuminating the village with a bright light until all he could see was white.

"Keiko…" He whispered into the nothingness which surrounded him.

A reply cut through the silence, the voice soothing and calm.

"_What have they done to you… Sesshy-chan…?"_

* * *

Keiko gripped her cousin's shoulders and gently shook him awake. "Sessh…" She had woken up in the middle of the night, feeling his discomfort and pain, and had entered his room to see him in bed shaking and sweating feverishly.

She knew of his recurring night terrors. When he had been a child, she would be the one to comfort him in the middle of the night, and sooth his fears. Back then she had spent most of her time sleeping in her cousin's room than her own. But as he grew older, he eventually stopped going to her for comfort. But tonight she could feel his fears, even in the safety of her own quarters, and regardless if her cousin was too proud to come to her, she couldn't let him suffer like he was now.

"Sesshy-chan…"

"Kei-ko…" The youkia in question furrowed her brow at this. Was his dream about her? His eyes were open, but she could tell by the blank expression in his eyes that he was still dreaming.

"Sesshomaru…?"

"C-come back…"

Keiko's eyes softened at this and curled up beside her cousin. She wouldn't wake him up. She knew it would hurt his pride were someone to see him like this, but she could still stay with him for now. "I'm right here…" She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed closer to him until his shaking stilled. "I'm not gone yet Sessh-chan…"

* * *

Inuyasha didn't want to get out of bed. He just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend that the things his brother had told him was all his imagination. All of the pain he felt was a bad dream. The world however, had a different idea of how he would spend his last days in the palace.

"WAKE UP!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt his mattress flip over causing him to land on the floor, a loud bang sounding on impact. "Urgh…" Inuyasha looked up, his silver hair shielding his vision like a curtain. "Who the fuck…?" Inuyasha angrily pushed the hair from his face and glared up at his attacker. "I am going to fucking kill you!" He growled at the laughter he heard in response. "Why are you such a bitch Koga, fuck?" He sat up rubbing his head tenderly. "You can't just wake me up like a normal fucking person?"

"No…" Koga smiled and pulled the seething hanyou to his feet. "You would have just slept in." He laughed again at the disarray of his hair which stuck up in all directions framing his now beat red face. "Besides, Keiko's looking for you. She said it's important… something about tonight."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. She was the only one who knew of his human nights on the new moon. Even Koga – who he trusted with his life – knew nothing of his weakness. It wasn't that he didn't trust him; he just didn't like the insignificant feeling when he told people. He didn't want Koga to worry about him either. Besides, it would be a lot harder to sneak away from the palace if two people knew of his weakness on the new moon.

He sighed in Koga's direction and pushed him back causing him to fall on the floor by his feet. "Okay… I deserved that." He grinned up at Inuyasha and smiled. He would miss Koga too, regardless of how stupid he was…

"Whatever…" Inuyasha turned and exited the room to make his way towards Keiko's chambers.

Inuyasha sighed as he made his way through the halls. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone would miss him. The only people he knew who would notice his absence would be Sango, Koga, Kagome and Keiko… Anyone else would either not notice, or rejoice in his departure. Was Sesshomaru one of them? Would he notice something was gone when he left? Inuyasha shook the thought from his mind. He couldn't keep doing this. Sesshomaru was as far gone as he could get. He was the Lord of the West, he was a powerful youkia of pure blood, he was strong and resourceful and everything that Inuyasha wasn't…. and above all that, he was to be mated right?

Inuyasha sighed. Why couldn't he forget this? Why did this bother him so much? He hated Sesshomaru… right? No… He didn't hate him; he hated all the pain he put him through. He hated that Sesshomaru would never look at him like he saw his brother. He was angry because no matter what Inuyasha did or said, Sesshomaru would always be unattainable. He would always see him as an inconvenience, a corruption in the bloodline. He would never be what he wanted to be to his brother. His brother would never know how much he looked up to and admired him, regardless of how he was treated, he loved his brother.

He loved Sesshomaru… and he hated him for it.

* * *

"You will absolutely adore her!"

Sesshomaru winced at his mother's high pitched words. She had been raving about this Yuzuki woman for what seemed like hours now, and it was beginning to make his head hurt.

"She is powerful for a beta; she could easily protect any pups you would choose to have." She laughed and brushed a lose hair behind her ears. "She seemed very interested in meeting you." She swooned patting her son on the cheek, causing him to flinch away from her touch.

"Haha…"

The older youkia pouted. "Don't be like that Sesshomaru, I'm your mother."

"Hardly…" He mumbled standing up from his seat to sit by the open window.

"Oh Sesshomaru… You're mood will change when you meet her. She is a charming young lady, almost as pretty as you." She smiled running her fingers through her son's hair.

Sesshomaru pulled away from his mother and growled. "If she is so amazing, then why don't you fucking mate with her?" He snapped, his eyes turning blood red. His mother jumped back and Sesshomaru's eyes immediately returned to their normal golden hue.

"What is wrong with you today?" He could see the fear in her eyes and sighed to himself. He didn't know.

His mother may be an evil witch, but she was still his mother – if you could call what she did motherly – and he shouldn't have snapped at her. Even though he could admit that, he couldn't find it in himself to apologize. What was wrong with him that he was cold even to his mother? He had never yelled at his mother before, he had been on edge lately and he knew the hanyou was to blame. Since the day he caught the beautiful scent that followed the hanyou everywhere he went he couldn't stop thinking about him.

When Inuyasha had first stayed at the palace, Sesshomaru had paid him no mind. Even when the hanyou would try to play with him or even ask him a question, he would always turn away from the boy. He knew should have paid the boy the attention he was craving. He knew how it felt to be neglected and cast aside from family, but that didn't still his anger. He was the boy who killed his father.

If Sesshomaru had known the boy carried such a wonderful scent, would he have been so cold and distant? But even now, all he craved was to be by his side. He hated this feeling. But it was all right. Soon the hanyou would be far away. He would finally be free from the hanyou. But then what was this pain in his chest as he thought this?

"You should leave tonight."

"Huh?" Sesshomaru looked up at his mother who had started speaking.

"I said to reach the castle in three days, you should leave tonight."

"Oh… Hai… "

This mother smiled and walked away from her son and towards the exit. "You can bring Keiko with you if you want to." Sesshomaru looked towards his mother at this. "I know you don't want to Sesshomaru. I understand. It wasn't my choice to be with your father, but we were happy for a time." She sighed, her smile becoming sad. "You will like her, I promise. I know you would rather have more of a choice, but this is what is best for you." Her smile wavered at the last words. "You'll forgive me one day."

Sesshomaru stared in shock as his mother left his room. It was rare for his mother to say such things, but he was happy she did. _'You'll forgive me one day.' _He had nothing to forgive.

He sighed and stared out the window. It would be dark soon. Was Inuyasha already gone? Sesshomaru shook his head of thoughts of his brother and stared at the darkening sky.

He would leave tonight to retrieve his chosen mate, and when he returned, it would be as if the hanyou never existed, then maybe he could finally get some rest.

Sesshomaru clenched his chest at the unfamiliar tightening in his heart.

_Why does it hurt?_

* * *

"There!" Keiko beamed at Inuyasha and pulled him into his room. "You should be safe here for tonight!" She pushed him down on his bed and smiled brightly.

"Uh…" Inuyasha looked around the room to look for any abnormities. "Keiko, nothing looks different."

She sighed heavily and sat down next to him. "Of course not, I just put a barrier around the room; no one will be able to smell your scent. So you can stay here undetected were someone to pass by the room and smell your scent."

Inuyasha smiled at her and sighed. "Arigatou gozaimasu..." He wouldn't be here when he changed so the barrier was of no use to him.

She grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Are you sure you want to stay alone tonight. You know how you get before a new moon."

Inuyasha nodded. He knew how he became during the new moon. As he approached his human transformation, the the steady flow of human emotions was enough to interfere with his life. According to Koga, he had the worst case of mood swings before the new moon, but then again Koga was an ass whole so he might have been exaggerating.

"I'm fine…" Inuyasha finally answered. "I just want to be alone tonight. I'll be alright." He grinned at her worried face, earning him a forced smile. "Beside, I'll be safe thanks to this barrier."

She smiled brightly and held him closer. She buried her head in his chest and sighed. "I just worry about you." She tightened her grip on his robes as tears began to flow from her eyes. "I had a vision."

"Vision?" Keiko nodded and buried her face closer to the young hanyou. "When?"

"This morning in Sesshomaru's room." She shook her head and sighed. "You need to stay in this room Inuyasha, don't go anywhere."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What was your vision?"

"I saw blood… and I saw death…" She looked up at Inuyasha her face streaked with tears. "Please promise me you'll stay here."

Inuyasha smiled sadly and brushed hair from her face. "Where else would I go?"

She smiled and pulled away, whipping tears from her eyes. "I'll be back to check up on you." She ruffled his hair and smiled at his angry scowl before leaving him alone.

Inuyasha sighed after her. He would be long gone by the time she noticed his absence.

* * *

"How is the little brat?"

Keiko looked up at the voice that sounded as soon as she closed the door to Inuyasha's room and glared. "He is safe that is all that matters. What do you want Naraku?"

The spider youkia in baboon furs smiled wickedly through dark shadows and sneered. "I just came to see what's rightfully mine."

Keiko growled at the youkia and pushed past him. "You own nothing Naraku. If he was yours, you would have him."

The youkia behind her chuckled menacingly and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her towards his body. "I could kill you now if would prefer… You shouldn't say such things when your executer is right next to you."

Keiko winced and attempted to pull away from the tight hold on her waist. "If you wanted me dead Naraku, I would be."

He laughed as his hands began to slither down her body. "You're wrong. I want you to suffer before you die. That is the only reason you are still standing. And when you die, no one will stop me from taking what is rightfully mine."

Keiko pushed away from the spider youkia with disgust and held her arms close to her body. "He won't go with you."

Naraku laughed at this and pushed the trembling inu youkia against the stone wall behind her. "It doesn't matter, I had a deal with her, and so he has no choice."

"He will protect him…" She said, her voice trembling.

The spider youkia laughed as he pulled away from the youkia and made his way into the shadows before disappearing. The only thing left was a bone chilling laugh. "We'll see about that, now wont we?"

Keiko's eyes widened as a creeping feeling over took her. "INUYASHA!" She gasped, throwing the door to his room open, her face paling at the sight of the empty room. "…Inuyasha…"

* * *

Inuyasha could see the palace far off into the distance. He would have to thank Keiko for the barrier. It had made it that much easier for him to leave undetected. He wondered what Keiko would do when she realized he was gone. He couldn't imagine her taking it well, but it was best for everyone that he left. It was almost night fall.

Inuyasha gasped as the last remains of light was erased by the pitch black sky, casting the earth below in darkness and causing a painful shock up his spine. Inuyasha dropped to the ground as he felt his nails retracting, and his white ears disappear to be replaced by normal human ears. The experience was always painful and left him feeling sick. He hated how weak he felt as a human, how powerless his current body was.

He fisted a chunk of thick black locks and sighed. He hated these transformations. He stretched towards the sky and frowned. He needed to find shelter and quickly before a demon spotted him and he was -.

"There you are!"

Inuyasha paled at the familiar voice. "Why were you in such a rush? I had a hard time keeping up with you."

Inuyasha shuddered and turned around to see none other than the wolf prince. He really was annoying. "K-Koga!"

The raven haired male tilted his head towards the sky and sniffed the surrounding air. "Why do you smell so different mutt? And what the hell happened to your hair?" Koga stepped closer and sniffed his hair, causing Inuyasha to jump back when Koga's eyes widened. "H-human?"

Inuyasha flushed a deep crimson at Koga's confused look. The wolf had chosen a really bad time to come looking for him. Inuyasha couldn't take it, all of these human emotions he felt so suddenly. He was scared that Koga had learned his weakness and sad, that he might not accept him. He felt happy that Koga had cared enough to look for him, but depressed that he had to leave in the first place.

Inuyasha shuddered again as all the events of the last few days flashed through his mind. Why was he so useless, why was he not good enough, why didn't Sesshomaru want him, why was he so angry at everything?

"Eh!" Koga's eyes widened as he stared at his friend. "Inuyasha… are… are you crying?"

Inuyasha whipped the tears from his face with the ends of his robe and shook his head. "I'm not!" He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Inu-yasha…" Koga sighed, pulling his friend into a tight embrace. He didn't know what was wrong with Inuyasha, or why he looked and smelled like a human, but that could all wait until later.

"Koga…" Inuyasha gripped his friend's shoulders and allowed tears to flow down his cheeks. "You shouldn't have followed me…"

Koga smiled and ran his hands through Inuyasha's now raven colored locks. "I'm glad I did… You can explain this later." He said burying his face in Inuyasha's hair to inhale the sweet scent.

Koga blushed when he felt Inuyasha wrap his hands around his neck and pull him closer. "Arigatou Koga…"

Koga felt his face grow hot as he held onto Inuyasha's quivering body. "Uh, you know Inuyasha…"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up, his eyes red from crying, and his face flushed slightly, making Koga turn a deep red at the cute look.

"Well, you know as prince of the south… I-I need to find the right mate…"

Inuyasha nodded, his black hair was ruffled slightly as he looked up at Koga with teary deep violet eyes. "What?"

"Ha… uh… Well…"

"Well isn't this cute?"

The two friends turned to the sudden interruption, both eyes widening at the sight before them.

"Matsu…?" Koga growled, and pushed Inuyasha behind him. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Inuyasha tonight, but he could sense his lack of power at the moment.

"Koga, just run."

Koga scowled at the voice behind him. "That's my line idiot. Get out of here."

"I can't." He cried, pulling at Koga's arms. "Koga just…"

The raccoon demon stalked closer to the pair, laughing menacingly. "Well isn't this a coincidence. I was expecting to only have to kill the filthy brat, but I guess the wolf prince is a bonus. I have a bone to pick with you after all."

Koga narrowed his eyes and turned to Inuyasha. "Go hide now; you'll just distract me like this." Inuyasha was going to object, but was silence by a hard glare from Koga "Inuyasha, for once just do as I say."

Inuyasha hesitated, but eventually nodded and backed up until his back was firmly planted on a tree trunk. "Koga be careful you mongrel!" He called, before ducking behind the tree. He hated hiding, but Koga was right, he would only be in the way how he was now.

'_Please Koga'_ He thought as the two youkia in the clearing dashed towards each other. _'Please be okay…'_

* * *

"Sesshomaru!"

Keiko was frantic as she slammed the door to his chambers open and rushed to his side. Lady Kurohime stood up as soon as Keiko entered and glared. "What gives you the right to blatantly barge through the door of my son's quarters and -."

"SHUT UP!" Keiko snapped, her eyes glowing red as she stepped towards the surprised inu youkia. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE JUST SHUT UP!"

"Keiko…?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes blinking in confusion.

"Please Sesshomaru, PLEASE! You need to help him! I-I can't protect him when he leaves the palace!" Tears were streaming down her face as she clung to Sesshomaru's sleeves, her face buried in his mokomoko. "Please, I know you don't like him, but Sessh, I can't lose him!"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru stared in shock at his cousin's reaction.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, shaking him. "He left! He left and I don't know why!"

Sesshomaru froze at her words. All he wanted to do was forget the hanyou, he had no idea it would do this to his cousin. "I'm leaving for Yuzuki's castle, handle it yourself." He said coldly, even though inside all he wanted to do was scream and beg for forgiveness.

"Sesshomaru…" She pleaded her golden eyes wet with tears. "I can't do it myself… It has to be you."

"Why do you always say that?" He growled, pulling away from Keiko.

"Because…" The older youkia sighed. "Because I know you can feel it too. You can't leave him, or it will kill you too." She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulders. "It will hurt Sesshomaru… If you don't help him."

"Sesshomaru, we must leave." Sesshomaru looked to his mother who was already half way through the door.

"Please Sessh-chan… You _do_ have someone to protect… He needs you…"

Sesshomaru froze at those words as memories of his dream came flashing back.

'_Because you left him… I can't stay with you…'_

"Keiko, I-" Sesshomaru's words were cut short as a blood curling scream came from far off from the palace.

"Inuyasha!" Keiko called, but Sesshomaru didn't hear this. All he could hear was his brother's voice. Could he be -?

"Sesshomaru don't!" Kurohime called as he son pushed past her and down the hall, Keiko trailing along behind him.

He couldn't do it…. He couldn't let Inuyasha die.

Sesshomaru winced as a familiar scent caught his nose when he was finally out of the palace.

It was Inuyasha… and blood.

'_Don't die.'_ He pleaded to himself. _'I'm almost there.'_

* * *

"_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong…"_

_~Paramore – My heart~_

* * *

_**A.N~**__ For anyone who wants to kill me over Inuyasha's OOCness I AM SORRY! But his emotions are all out of whack so that is my excuse _

_*^o^* Yes I added one-sided KogaXxYasha… T^T I had to… _

_I was going to make this… much, much longer… but I figured this would be a good cut off point. So there you go! And Yuzuki won't show up until maybe the eighth or ninth chapter. I still need to establish a relationship between these two… And they would never do it themselves so… KEIKO!_

_By the way…. Naraku has a very evil plan behind his evil plan *Mwahahas* ^^_

_Anyways… Review and tell me what you think… Again, I don't care If I get critiqued as long as it's not rude, and I would appreciate if you are going to leave critiques that you log in so I can contact you ^^ I'm trying to become a better writer, so I want to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it…. By the way, if you see any inconsistencies in the story, tell me so I can fix it… Sometimes I get excited when I write and forget other things I wrote…_


	6. Foolish Decisions

_**A.N~**__I'M FLIPPING OUT MAN! I may, or may not have an exam I'm supposed to be writing right now… why am I updating? I SLEPT IN!DX WHYYYYY!_

_You ever had one of those moments where you want to just curl into yourself and cry... Then you look at happy people, and you just want them to fall down the stairs because you don't want them rubbing the happiness in your face__... yeah that's me right now..._

_My sister said I don't have school today... but to be honest, she's not too much of a reliable source..._

_I am really mad right now... so I had to vent... T^T First anthro, and now this... I am failing really bad in school this year..._

_Ah well, I'll deal with it at school tomorrow (assuming my mom doesn't find out I missed an exam and kill me...) I'll probably start on the next chapter and die quietly inside..._

_That being said! I am going to be very mean to Koga in this chapter harharhar *^o^*… and some nice Sesshy moments ^^ Very OC in my opinion so don't kill me…. _

_Any ways! I want to thank __**XxDamned ForeverXXx, ardentes, milkchocolatehot64, xxxwallflowerxxx, Kita (anon), BadButt94, KawaiiK**__ and __**sathreal**__ for reviewing last chapter! The cliffhanger isn't as mean as the last one ^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not, nor will I ever own INUYASHA! XD If I did it would be an entirely different story line… Ending in some Inucest ^^_

* * *

"_But though you're still with me__  
__I've been alone all along..."_

_~ Immortal – Evanescence ~_

* * *

_**Twelve Years Ago…**_

"_Sesshomaru-sama…" Sesshomaru glared at the woman across from him. She seemed hysteric about something, though Sesshomaru could care less about what._

"_What do you want?" He snarled, pushing past the human as he made his way back to the western palace. "I don't have time to me conversing with vermin."_

_The woman ran in front of him again, grabbing the sleeves of his kimono to stop him, earning a growl from the Diayoukia. "I-I don't think we have ever met. I am Lady Izayoi. I believe you have heard of me."_

_Sesshomaru curled his lip in disgust at the woman and pushed past her again. "Then you are the human whore who was the cause of my father's downfall. Excuse me if I don't wish to hear from you."_

"_I understand My Lord… I destroyed your home. Because of me, you lost a father. It is a sin I may never be able to atone for. I understand your resentment towards me My Lord." She ran in front of him again and held her hands out to push his chest back. "But please My Lord, accept this request of mine."_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the woman. "The only reason you are not dead now is because you were my father's mate for a time, therefore deserve some respect."_

_Izayoi smiled shakily and bowed her head. "Thank you My Lord." She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears. "I have done something horrible My Lord, and I need your help." Her voice was shaking and she covered her mouth with her sleeve as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I didn't know that was what he wanted… If I had known…"_

_Sesshomaru raised a brow at the woman's words. "What was it you did…?"_

_Izayoi fell to the ground in sobs and looked up towards the new Lord of the West. "I sold my son to a demon…"_

_Sesshomaru watched as the human woman cried to herself. "Then there is nothing I can do. The hanyou is best somewhere where no one can see it any ways."_

"_Wait, Sesshomaru!" She cried, desperately to the Diayoukia. "You can save him My Lord!"_

_Sesshomaru scoffed and looked back at the human woman whose features were etched in pain. "I know I can." He sneered, turning away from the woman, and traveling along his original path. "I just don't want to."_

_-oOo-_

As Sesshomaru rushed towards his brother's screams, all he could think about was how foolish he had been.

* * *

Koga glared hard at his opponent before him. He didn't know where Matsu had come from, but he knew he needed to protect Inuyasha. Every instinct in his body was screaming for him to protect the beta._ His_ beta… His future mate if he was lucky.

"Matsu… I don't know what you think you're doing, but I would advise you to leave now." Koga growled positioning his body so he stood in between Matsu and Inuyasha.

The raccoon youkia laughed, a dark purple glow surrounding him. "You think you're all powerful, don't you Koga?"

Koga snarled at the elder youkia before him and laughed. "I kicked your ass a bunch of times Matsu. I wouldn't be running my mouth if I were you."

Matsu laughed, his head bowed down so that his pale white hair covered his eyes. "Koga… So many things have changed. Did you forget that contrary to your superior act, you are still a pup; therefore, I am more powerful than you. Today will be the day you will eat your words, you filthy mutt. And when I cut your head off, I'll mount it on my wall." He grinned devilishly and looked up towards the confused wolf youkia who gasped as the raccoon youkia's eyes began to slowly be consumed by black until not even the whites of his eyes were visible. Koga had never seen so much power before. "I have the power now to destroy you… and that filthy hanyou who disgraces my master's blood."

Koga narrowed his eyes at the threat to Inuyasha and growled low in his throat. "Try it flea bag!" He growled again and took a final glance back at Inuyasha who was peeking out from behind a tree, worry etched on his face. Inuyasha gave him a concerned look and Koga flashed him a comforting smile_. 'You won't die here tonight pup.'_ He thought turning back to his opponent. "I won't spare you this time Matsu!" He called, jumping towards his opponent.

"Like-wise…" The raccoon whispered before he disappeared before Koga's eyes. Koga cursed and stopped in his tracks, looking for anywhere the youkia could have run to.

"KOGA!" His face paled and he turned to where the scream had come from_. 'Inuyasha…'_

Koga cursed again. When had Matsu become so fast? "This is our fight!" Koga snarled at the youkia who was holding Inuyasha by a lock of raven black hair.

"Is it?" Matsu smiled and pulled harder on the human Inuyasha's hair, earning a loud scream. "But I think he wants to play too…" Koga gasped at the insane look in Matsu's eyes as he slowly pushed his razor sharp nails into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha screamed again, his cries shaking the forest as blood began to pool around his feet.

"Stop!" Koga screamed, dashing towards the youkia. Matsu disappeared just as he did before, leaving Inuyasha to crumble to the floor, holding his stomach as he whimpered quietly. "Inuyasha!" Koga raced to his friend's side and pulled him into his arms. "Inuyasha are you okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and gripped Koga's arms tightly. "Everything just hurts more in this form." He shook a little and gritted his teeth. "I'll be better when the sun comes up."

Koga smiled sadly and nodded his head. "I'm glad… I thought-"Koga's words were interrupted as a searing pain shot throughout his body.

"Koga…" Inuyasha gasped as a hand pierced through Koga's stomach and he was lifted off the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he backed up into a tree as Koga was slammed hard into the ground. He could hear his cries of pain and see the blood pooling around his legs, but what could he do to save him? What could he do to help? He was only a human, he wasn't strong enough. "Koga! Please stop!"

His please went unheeded as Koga was thrown into a nearby tree, a loud crack sounding as he fell to the ground. "Koga…" Inuyasha called and crawled over to where the wolf was lying. He pulled Koga into himself, and cradled his head. He was too weak to do any damage to the youkia in front of him, but he could try. "WHAT THE HELL DID I FUCKING DO TO YOU!" Inuyasha screamed as the raccoon youkia walked closer to the pair. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

Matsu laughed and pulled Inuyasha up; he could hear Koga's whimpering protests as he was pulled away from the wolf. "I want you my pretty little hanyou…" Inuyasha's eyes widened at Matsu's words that didn't quite sound like his own. He tilted his head down and licked along Inuyasha's jaw line who winced at the act and recoiled from the touch. "But then you've always been mine, isn't that right?" Inuyasha squirmed as his black eyes began to seep a demonic purple miasma, completely engulfing the space around them.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled, kicking his feet in a desperate attempt to escape. This definitely wasn't Matsu. Inuyasha whimpered as his claws began to pierce into his arms painfully. This wasn't Matsu, though who would ever want to posses the gross youkia was beyond him. But why did he have so much power? Who was it who possessed him? The only person powerful enough who he could think of was Sesshomaru, but then he could never see his brother doing something as pathetic and cowardly as possession. Sesshomaru would have come himself.

"So beautiful…" Matsu grinned running a nail across his cheek, creating a thin red line on the side of his face, allowing a warm red liquid to pour out the wound. "To finally be able to touch you, after so long…" He furrowed his brow at the red liquid that now coated his hand. "But you break too easily in this form."

Inuyasha scowled at the words of the youkia. There was definitely something wrong. _'After so long…'_ What did he mean by that? Inuyasha's eyes widened as he was pulled into a rough kiss, the youkia's mouth begging for entrance that Inuyasha was not about to give. He kept his jaw locked tight, and when he felt his mouth forced open, he bit down hard, earning a curse from the demon. Inuyasha gasped for air as he pulled away, and pushed against the arms that were still enclosing him. It might have been Matsu before – no he was sure it was the raccoon youkia in the beginning – but there was no way it was him anymore. "Get away from me!" He cried, pushing as hard as his human form was capable of.

"You don't remember?" The youkia pouted, tending his bleeding tongue; Inuyasha smiled at the blood dripping down his chin, and decided he did a good job. "That's alright. You'll remember soon."

"Remember what!" Inuyasha screamed, whimpering slightly as the hands continued to explore his body.

"I-Inu-y-yasha…" Inuyasha looked back at Koga who had been watching the scene in horror.

The youkia holding him growled and dropped Inuyasha to the ground, making the hanyou curl into himself in pain as he landed on himself the wrong way. "Why won't you die?" The youkia asked calmly grabbing Koga by the hair and pulling him up, making the wolf cry out in pain. "Your presence is annoying." He grinned as he wrapped his hands around the wolf's throat. "I don't need to spare you."

"STOP!" Inuyasha cried as he threw himself at the youkia, tackling all three demons to the floor. He rushed to Koga's side and pushed the bleeding wolf behind him. "Don't FUCKING touch him!"

The youkia snarled down at him and lifted his arm to strike the cowering boy.

Inuyasha clenched his eyes closed and leaned back into Koga who wrapped a hand around his waist. His teeth gritted together as he waited for the blow to end it all….

'_Please,'_ He pleaded desperately to anyone who could hear. _'Someone help us…'_

* * *

"SANGO!" Keiko called, looking out towards the forest that Sesshomaru had disappeared to. She had lost Sesshomaru awhile ago as he took off into the forest so she had immediately called for her friend.

"Yes My Lady?" She asked rushing to her side with her youkia companion perched atop her shoulder.

"We need to hurry, Inuyasha is in danger." Sango nodded, understanding her Ladies wishes.

"KIRARA!" She called, allowing the small demon to jump down and transform into a large saber. "Let's go My Lady." She said, straddling her demon and offering a hand to Keiko who smiled and climbed after her.

"Sango please, we need to hurry. Sesshomaru is there too."

Sango nodded, as they began to pick up speed. "Of course My Lady, I understand."

Keiko winced as pain began to course through her body. He has him, she decided, fear etched in her eyes. _'Please be safe Inuyasha…'_

* * *

Sesshomaru had never run so fast in his life. Why was he so concerned of the hanyou's safety? He had intended to have him banished from the lands, yet at the thought of losing him, he had broken down. He couldn't stand the thought of the hanyou in pain.

The smell of blood was growing stronger. Sesshomaru grimaced as another scream echoed in the forest, this one louder than the last. He was almost there. Sesshomaru picked up speed as another assault of blood invaded his senses. Whoever it was who had harmed his brother would pay with their lives. He snarled to himself.

It was true, he had wanted Inuyasha to disappear, but how could he say that now after this horrible feeling? He never wanted to feel like this again. The fear, the anxiety, the pain; he wanted it to go away. He needed to save Inuyasha. If anything happened to him… Sesshomaru shook the thoughts from his mind.

Inuyasha would be fine, he was strong and willful and he would not die. At least he hoped not. He had chose Inuyasha over his chosen mate and – as messed up as it sounded to him – he didn't regret his decision. His brother was in danger and he was not going to let him go.

Sesshomaru sped up as he entered a clearing where the screams had emanated from. He nearly smiled as the sound of the hanyou's heart echoed in his ears. He was alive. His happiness was short lived when he saw a raccoon youkia standing over Inuyasha, his hand raised in anger.

Sesshomaru growled at the blood covering his brother and dashed to intercept the blow. He heard Inuyasha gasp behind him as the raccoon youkia's claws dug deep into Sesshomaru's flesh, though he didn't even flinch at the pain.

"S-Sesshomaru…?" He sighed in relief as the hanyou stood behind him, before helping his injured friend to his feet. "W-why…?"

"Take your friend and leave."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled Koga along. When Sesshomaru was sure Inuyasha was not in the line of fire he turned back to the raccoon youkia and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what had possessed you to attack my kin, but I assure you, you will regret it."

Sesshomaru growled as the youkia in front of him laughed – a sound not entirely sane – and swung his head back and forth. "Such power my Master has." He grinned, stepping closer to the inu youkia, his eyes flashing from black to their normal green color. "So beautiful…" He grinned stumbling to the side before continuing towards Sesshomaru. "So beautiful…"

"I have never met you in my life." Sesshomaru said bluntly, hearing enough of the crazy man's rant. "Do not speak of me."

The youkia growled at Sesshomaru's words. "But I love you so much Lord Sesshomaru…" He smiled at the Diayoukia, and chuckled slightly. "I wanted to make you smile My Lord that is why I did this. The hanyou was a disturbance to you. I have to dispose of it."

Sesshomaru flinched at the man's words. All of this blood was his doing. This person – whoever it was – hated Inuyasha because of him. Inuyasha was royalty. He would be next in line if Sesshomaru were to have no children, but no one would ever see him as such because of his own foolishness. Why did this bother him so much? When he thought of all the horrible things the people in his palace must do to the hanyou simply because he wasn't like them. It had never bothered him before.

He could see the pain behind the hanyou's – no, Inuyasha's – arrogant act for the first time, in the past week, and he didn't like it.

"What gives you the right to decide what is a nuisance in my palace?" Sesshomaru sneered, feeling his anger rise.

"It's alright, once he's gone, you'll understand, and we can live happy." He smiled, his words; almost incoherent.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I find your confidence insulting; as if I would fall to a youkia as weak as you." He snapped, his eyes glowing red.

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Matsu grinned, before disappearing.

Sesshomaru didn't so much as flinch, as a hand slashed to the side, where the now bleeding raccoon youkia was now standing. "H-how?"

"You disgust me…" Sesshomaru snarled, leaving the body to bleed out on the floor.

The raccoon youkia looked up at Lord Sesshomaru and frowned, his eyes losing the look of insanity,, and replaced with a look of hurt and betrayal. "H-how could you My Lord…?" Sesshomaru didn't give him a second glance as he disappeared once again, this time the disturbing presence around them left with him.

He would usually follow the demon and insure the kill, but he had more things to worry about than a crazy youkia.

He slowly made his way to the shaking hanyou and knelt beside him. Inuyasha stared up at him in shock, as he cradled his friend in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked in his normal stoic tone. Inuyasha nodded slowly, tightening his grip on his friend, which Sesshomaru found slightly annoying.

He sniffed the air around them and furrowed his brow. "Why do you smell like a human?" Sesshomaru asked, finally taking in the raven black hair and deep violet eyes that stared up at him. It was Inuyasha, he could tell by his scent, but there was no way this human could be the hanyou.

Inuyasha flinched back at his brother's confused expression. "I-I…"

Sesshomaru sighed. That could wait till later, right now, he needed to help the two boys. "Come." Sesshomaru offered his hand that the hanyou reluctantly accepted. He pulled him up, before cradling him in his arms.

"What are you doing? I can walk fine, carry Koga."

Sesshomaru curled his lip at the wolf. He really didn't want to. Something about that wolf didn't sit well with him. "No." He said simply. "Keiko is on her way, she can carry him."

Inuyasha growled, squirming in his brother's arms until he was released. "Don't touch me! " Inuyasha snapped, pulling away from Sesshomaru and moving to help up Koga. "First you tell me to leave; now you're saving me, and trying to carry me home?" He grumbled as he helped Koga over his shoulder, stumbling forward. Sesshomaru immediately shot his hand out to help him, but Inuyasha pulled away as soon as they made contact. "Please don't touch me. You're starting to give me whip lash." Inuyasha sighed, struggling to pull Koga over his shoulders.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He could tell Inuyasha was angry at him, but he could still be a little more grateful. "Just leave him there; Keiko will get him when she comes."

"No!" Inuyasha snapped, turning away from his brother.

"You are being unreasonable."

"And you're being hypocritical!" Inuyasha snarled, teetering slightly and wincing at the extra pressure on his wound.

"I am you're Lord, and you will talk to me as such!"

Inuyasha snorted, and turned away from the Diayoukia. "Keh, yeah right, you fucking kicked me out, so you're no Lord of mine."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Why did he save the hanyou again? "One would think you would be more grateful to your savior."

"Oh pardon me!" Inuyasha said, in a fake polite tone. "Thank you for saving me, I'd leap into your arms, but I'm kind of busy." He said rolling his eyes and limping his way towards the palace. "I'm doing fine on my own thank you."

"Hardly." Sesshomaru sighed, making his way to where the hanyou was heading. _'This was what happens when you help people.'_ Sesshomaru scowled to himself as he watched Inuyasha. He had wanted so badly to help him. To be honest he had expected more gratitude, maybe a thank you, or at least some respect. But the hanyou had done nothing but shun him. Maybe he should have just let him die…

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" Both brothers looked up at the large neko demon landed beside them, allowing an eccentric inu youkia to leap off the demon and leap towards the two brothers. "INUYASHA!" Keiko jumped into his arms, causing Inuyasha to fall back, only catching his balance when Sesshomaru gripped his shoulders, causing Inuyasha to glare harshly at the older brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Keiko's eyes widened when she noticed Koga lying limp in Inuyasha's arms. "Why was Koga here?" Her voice seemed to shake as she laid a pale hand on Koga's cheek. "He's burning up; we should take him to a healer immediately."

Inuyasha nodded, and helped Sango hoist Koga on top of Kirara. All the while, Inuyasha noted that the slayer hadn't once looked away from him.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha smiled down at Koga, and whipped his blood stained forehead with the end of his sleeves.

"I told you to be careful mutt." He smiled, leaning his forehead on the wolves'. "Don't die on me okay?"

Koga smiled, and whispered back. "Only because you asked me nicely..."

Sesshomaru on the other side of the neko was seething as he watched Inuyasha laugh at something his 'friend' had said. The neko beside him; looked at him questionably as he gritted his teeth, contemplating the best methods for murder. To be honest, he had no idea why he was so angry. Inuyasha and the wolf had been friends for a long time from what he could tell; this shouldn't be abnormal behavior for them. This logic however didn't help ease his anger.

This wolf had nearly died trying to dispose of a second class demon, whereas Sesshomaru had scared it off it in a matter of seconds. That alone should be enough to impress anyone, yet the hanyou praised the failure, and shunned his savior. He didn't expect praise, but he at least deserved a thank you. "Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said; his voice much colder than he had intended it to be. "Someone should look after your wounds."

Inuyasha raised a brow at that and shook his head. "I'll be fine." He said turning back to the wolf.

Sesshomaru growled, taking Inuyasha roughly by the arm. "No it is not okay." He snarled. "I will take you to the healer now." He turned to Keiko who had a confused expression on her face as Sesshomaru forced the enraged hanyou into his arms. "I will see you when you return to the palace." Sesshomaru said, taking off with a screaming Inuyasha in tow.

Keiko looked down at Koga who looked just as confused as Sango and herself. "What just happened?" Keiko asked, staring off into the sky where Sesshomaru had flown to.

"Did any one notice anything different about Master Inuyasha…?" Sango said, looking around the remaining group around her. "Never mind," She said sighing to herself, straddling Kirara. "I really don't want to know."

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha swore, pushing on Sesshomaru's arms. "PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha screamed again, kicking his feet. "I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!"

Sesshomaru sighed. This had been going on for at least fifteen minutes, and he was beginning to get a headache. He really didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that every instinct in his body was telling him to keep Inuyasha away from the wolf. "Will you be silent for one second?"

Inuyasha snarled, beginning to kick harder. "Screw you! I'll scream as loud as I fucking want! Put me down!"

Sesshomaru sighed; feeling his head pound once again as Inuyasha began screaming louder and slowly lowered them to the ground. "You can rest here for now."

Inuyasha pushed hard against Sesshomaru until he stumbled out of his arms. "No! I'm going to wait here for Keiko to pass by, and she'll take me home!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Just sit down. We will return to traveling once you calm down."

"Why are you taking me back to the palace? I thought you told me you wanted me gone?"

Sesshomaru cocked a brow at this. He hadn't really figured that out himself. "Keiko said you are important to her." Sesshomaru nodded, deciding he liked that excuse and sat down by a large oak tree. "You can stay for now."

Inuyasha sighed. "Keiko…?" He looked at his older brother and walked over to where he was sitting. "Hey… What is up with you and Keiko…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh… Well…" Sesshomaru sighed contently at the cute blush that appeared on Inuyasha's face as he spoke. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"Well, you're always talking to her and you listen to her, and…"

"What?"

"Have you ever thought… of mating with… her…? I mean, do you _want_ to mate with her?" By the time Inuyasha had finished his question, he was beat red. This had actually been on Inuyasha's mind for a while now. Sesshomaru always seemed so comfortable with Keiko, and she looked up to Sesshomaru more than anyone else. If Sesshomaru were to mate anyone, he assumed it would be her.

"Why? Does this bother you?"

"N-n-no!" Inuyasha stammered, turning away from Sesshomaru who was very content with the situation. "I was just… I just wanted to know. She's important to me too."

Sesshomaru nodded. "We are not to be mates, though we were once arranged to be mated…" Inuyasha turned around, staring wide eyed at the Diayoukia, not actually expecting his question to really be answered. "We were to be mated, but we are not anymore."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground in deep contemplation before moving to sit beside his brother. "W-what happened?"

"She didn't want to." He looked down at Inuyasha. "She said if we did, we would both be unhappy. She said that if I waited, I would understand."

Inuyasha sighed and hugged his legs to his chest. "Yeah, she says that a lot."

"What about you and the wolf boy?"

Inuyasha looked up, shocked at the question, before a snide smile graced his face. "Why, does it bother you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I simply wish to be educated with the relationships within my palace."

Inuyasha smiled, blushing a deep crimson. "Sure…" He leaned his head back, looking up at the moonless sky. "We've been friends since I came here. I guess he doesn't treat me like I'm under him. He's my best friend – even if he's annoying." He looked back at Sesshomaru and smiled. "To answer your question; no, we are not going to mate."

Sesshomaru frowned as Inuyasha winced, holding his side. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine, in the morning it will heal."

"Why are you in that form?" Sesshomaru asked, remembering the question he had originally asked when he rescued Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seemed uncomfortable with answering the question, but did so any ways. "Every night on the new moon, I lose all of my powers. I become no stronger than a human."

Sesshomaru nodded. He had heard of hanyou losing all demonic power on special days, but he really hadn't thought about Inuyasha going through the same thing. "That is to be expected." Inuyasha looked up confused at his brother. "We inu youkia are a race that calls our power from the moon. Our power is at its peak on a full moon, but dwindles when the moon leaves the sky. It makes sense that your powers would leave with the moon."

Inuyasha nodded, he hadn't really thought of it like that.

"Does your wound trouble you?" Inuyasha looked at his brother, whose golden eyes seemed to bore into his own. Inuyasha could only nod, not trusting himself to voice his answer. "Come." Sesshomaru beckoned for Inuyasha to move closer, and grabbed one of his bleeding arms gently. He inspected the wound before licking the exposed flesh.

Inuyasha pulled back, taken back by his brother's actions. "What the fuck Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pouted at his brother's language and pulled away. "I was cleaning the wound."

Inuyasha cradled his arm to his chest. "Well, my wound is clean so thank you."

Sesshomaru sighed, patting Inuyasha's head. "You are very strange."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Look who's talking, at least I don't lick people." He said, all but falling over when he saw a small smile form on Sesshomaru's lips.

"Let's continue towards the palace." Sesshomaru said; finding great pleasure in the way his younger brother's midnight black hair cascaded down his back…

He knew there must be something wrong with him, but for the first time in years… He just didn't care.

* * *

Matsu stumbled into a dark, abandoned cave, holding his bleeding neck. Sesshomaru had betrayed him. He had chosen Inuyasha over him. How could this happen? He was more powerful than the hanyou. He was of the most wanted demons in the palace, second to very few. He should be the one to win Sesshomaru, yet he had attacked him to save the grotesque waste of space.

"Where are you!" Matsu called; looking around the cave for who he knew would be there.

"What do you want Matsu?" The raccoon youkia turned to see the dark haired prince who had given him his powers.

"I want more power!"

The man laughed, stepping out from the shadows. "You want more power, but what is it that you need?"

The raccoon youkia pushed the man against the wall, pinning his there. "Don't fuck with me Onigumo!"

The man sighed, and brushed the hands off of him. "And why should I listen to you? You couldn't follow the most simplest of orders. Find the hanyou, and bring him to me." He sighed, turning away from the youkia. "He didn't even have his powers."

Matsu felt his face turn red with anger. "Lord Sesshomaru came and –"

"I am well aware of that." The man sighed. "And because he showed up, you were unable to fight him, am I right?"

"Shut up!" Matsu cried.

"Too bad he chose the hanyou over you."

"If you hadn't taken over my body I would have finished before Sesshomaru got there!"

Onigumo snapped, turning behind him, his face full of rage. "And then you would have killed the hanyou! I told you I wanted him alive."

"And I want him dead; you told me I could kill him!"

"I lied!" The man spat, turning away from the raccoon youkia. "If you wish to obtain more power, I need you to do something else for me."

"What…?" Matsu growled.

"I want you to pay the beautiful Yuzuki a visit. It seems we both have the same goal after all. I need Sesshomaru a far away from Inuyasha as he can get."

Matsu smiled, nodding to the youkia in front of him. "Of course…"

Naraku watched as Matsu stumbled out of the dark cave. He would get what he had been promised… one way or another, Inuyasha would be his…

* * *

"_And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have__  
__All of me…"_

_~Immortal – Evanescence~_

* * *

_**A.N~**__ Okay guys, I need to know if I should add some lemons in this because I don't know….. There won't be anything like that for a little bit so I figured I'd ask you now if you think it's a good idea ^^_

_And there will be more characters showing up in the next chapter! _

_REVIEW PLEASE!__ XD __I don't care If I get critiqued as long as it's not rude, and I would appreciate if you are going to leave critiques that you log in so I can contact you ^^ I'm trying to become a better writer, so I want to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it…. By the way, if you see any inconsistencies in the story, tell me so I can fix it_


	7. Awake and Alive

_**A.N~ **__Just a short chapter ^^ Not much to say except…. DONE MY EXAMS BITCHES! \(^o^)/! Never been so happy in my life! SUMMER! This means more UPDATES! XD I had to add this just as a celebratory update! XD_

_OKAY! I want to thank __**BadButt94, XxDamned ForeverXx, XXXwallflowerxxx, myperversities(anon), and yaoi4596(anon)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:…. Do I really seem like the kind of person who should be in charge of Yasha and Sesshy's fate ^^…?**_

* * *

"_And I'm waiting for the day…  
…What am I waiting for…?"_

_~Hold on – Agnus and Julia Stone~_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Awake and Alive**

To say Koga felt terrible would be an understatement. He felt as if his entire body was on fire. He felt sick and sore. His entire body felt as if it were slowly breaking apart. Koga moaned in pain, afraid to move unless the pain would intensify. Koga ground his teeth and looked to his side where Keiko was cleaning his wounds. "Just leave it alone!" He pleaded, wanting the pain to end.

Keiko gave him a sad look and ran a hand through his black hair that was loose from its usual ponytail, the strands of midnight black, sticking to his sweat matted forehead. "Koga, there was a lot of miasma injected in your wound. I need to do this or you won't make it." She said bluntly, returning to cleaning the wounds, and flinching when Koga cried out.

"W-Where is I-Inuyasha…?" Koga said between breathy pants, his whole body shaking. "Is he alright?"

Keiko looked down at him with soft eyes and smiled. "He is alright thanks to you." She said, placing a comforting hand on his cheek. "He is worried about you though."

Koga smiled, though it looked more like a grimace with the pained look on his face. "I'm glad…" He winced again and looked up at Keiko. "C-Can I see him?" Koga said, through clenched teeth.

Keiko looked down at her patient. She didn't know what else she could do to help the boy. When she had first returned with Koga, she was shocked that Koga had yet to heal on his own. It was odd for the wolf demon who even she could admit was too strong for his own good. She had done everything in her power to close his wounds that seemed to gush endless streams of blood. It wasn't working… _nothing _was working. She could only dull the pain as he slowly bled out. She couldn't do anything and she hated herself for it.

No… She hated Naraku for it. She knew it was him, there was no explanation otherwise. Though why he had sent Matsu to do his dirty work was beyond her understanding. Could it be that he wanted to stay in Sesshomaru's good graces? She highly doubted that was the reason, but it was all she could think of. She looked down at Koga with sad eyes. She hadn't wanted anyone to die because of her feud with Naraku, though as she examined her situation, the chances of that happening grew more slim.

People would die…

She thought back to Koga's earlier question and sighed. She really didn't want Inuyasha to see him like this.

"Koga, I-"

"Please…"

Keiko looked down at his face with a frown. He was scared. He was afraid of death, afraid of the pain. He was afraid that he would never be able to see Inuyasha again. Keiko could tell that by looking in his brown eyes. He wanted Inuyasha with him.

"Sango… will look for him…" She smiled down at Koga, and turned to Sango, who nodded in understanding and left the room to search for the hanyou. The sun would rise soon, and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. They all knew Sesshomaru wouldn't harm Inuyasha so long as Keiko was attached to him, but they were beginning to get worried.

Sango walked made her way through the halls with Kirara still perched on her shoulders.

"Where is my son?" Sango turned and narrowed her eyes on the Lord's mother.

"I was wondering the same thing My Lady." Sango wanted to strangle the inu youkia, but treasured her life enough to control herself. "I was on my way to retrieve Master Inuyasha now."

The inu youkia curled her lip. "Who is Inuyasha, and why is my son so fond of saving him?"

Sango sighed, and simply walked away, not wanting to be the one to explain it to her. "Ask your son."

Kurohime scoffed at the former demon slayer and followed her down the hall. "You are very rude for a servant."

"I am a guard, not a servant. And I am Keiko's guard, not yours." Sango said simply, rolling her eyes and ignoring the threats that followed her. She dealt with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on a daily basis, frankly, Kurohime was nothing in comparison to the troubles those two had caused her over the years.

Her head began to pound as Lady Kurohime screeched threats down the hall. Sesshomaru must have the patience of a saint…

* * *

Inuyasha buried his face into his brother's hair as they flew through the air. Sesshomaru's tail was wrapped protectively around Inuyasha's waist, as Inuyasha straddled his back. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, closing his eyes, basking in his older brother's warmth.

"The sun will rise soon." Sesshomaru stated, causing Inuyasha to look up at the brightening sky.

"I know…" He breathed, burying himself deeper into his brother's silver hair. His scent was intoxicating, Inuyasha decided, feeling his head grow light at his brother's overwhelming presence.

Inuyasha was well aware that he was a beta. It was just another reason why the other demons looked down to him. He was quite literally property no one would ever claim. His instincts were screaming for him to find a mate, though his tainted blood made that impossible. So to feel the dominating presence of his brother was overwhelming.

The only other alpha he had been around was Koga, but they didn't see each other like that. But this was different… He felt safe, protected, needed. He didn't feel like he was a nuisance or a disgrace. He felt wanted. A feeling he wasn't used to – especially around Sesshomaru. Which was why he was scared to turn back to his normal state.

He was scared that once he returned to his usual hanyou form, Sesshomaru would realize what a monster he was and take this feeling away from him. He didn't want it to end. "Sesshomaru…?" When Sesshomaru didn't answer Inuyasha continued. "When I transform… promise me you won't drop me…"

He felt Sesshomaru stiffen, and expected Sesshomaru to drop him right there, but was surprised when he felt the grip on his thighs tighten. "You are very strange Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha sighed, and leaned his forehead on Sesshomaru's back as he felt his powers returning to him. He knew how he looked now. He was a disgusting hanyou. One everyone was terrified of. The one that no one wanted. Humans were scared of his power, while demons laughed at his weakness. There was no acceptance in this form. There was no kindness. When they land, everything will return to normal and it would be as if they had never had the conversation, as if they were enemies again. As if Inuyasha hadn't fallen more in love with his brother. Inuyasha sighed as he saw the palace come into view.

"Are you well Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru's voice. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

The silence between them had grown awkward and pregnant as they slowly started descending at the front of the palace. "I haven't dropped you yet…"

Inuyasha smiled, holding tighter onto his brother, as if scared to let him go. "Thank you… I mean, for everything… Thank you…"

When they landed, Inuyasha stumbled off of Sesshomaru's back, inspecting himself, glad that his injuries had faded as he had thought. "I should go check on Koga." He said, looking up at his brother before turning away from him.

"Wait." Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and spun him around. There was an awkward silence as Sesshomaru stared into his eyes with a look he couldn't quite read. "I…I…"

"SESSHOMARU!"

The two brothers turned towards the voice and groaned at the woman making her way towards them. "Okaa-san…"

"What on earth were you thinking running off to save Kami knows what! Do you have any idea how bad it will look if you show up late to meet your future mate? You will have to leave right now if you have any chance of getting there on time! Do you want to give me a heart attack Sesshomaru? I can't believe you did that! I blame your father, he always let you do what you wanted, and now look! How am I supposed to explain this to Yuzuki! And…"

"Okaa-san…" Sesshomaru warned and the woman immediately stopped and glared at her son.

"What?" She snapped, before her eyes finally rested on the hanyou who was clutching to her son's sleeves. "And who is this?"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru answered simply. "He is Otou-san's second son."

Inuyasha blushed at the glare he was receiving from the woman and turned away from her. "So this is the bastard child?" Inuyasha growled at that.

"Who the hell are ya calling a bastard, you wrinkly old bitch!"

Kurohime's eyes widened at the hanyou's words, and Sesshomaru positioned himself in between Inuyasha and his mother. "Okaa-san…"

"What!" She snapped again, as she glared at the hanyou. "Who do you think you are? I am NOT old!"

"You look pretty old to me, you pompous bitch! My old man must have been pretty fucked up to mate with someone like you." Inuyasha grinned at the shocked expression on her face before he was dragged off by his elder brother.

"You must have a death wish…" He sighed, looking back at his mother who had yet to move from her spot. She was not used to anyone talking to her like that.

"I just don't like people looking down on me."

"I couldn't tell." He sighed. "Just be careful who you talk to like that…" Inuyasha nodded slowly, his mind finally registering that Sesshomaru was holding his hand. He blushed, wrapping his fingers around his palm.

"Sessho –"

"INUYASHA THERE YOU ARE!"

Inuyasha smiled as Sango made her way towards him. "I see you are… normal again!" She said, grabbing Inuyasha by the hand and dragging him down the halls. Inuyasha couldn't help but reach out as Sesshomaru's hand was pulled from his own.

"W-wait…" Inuyasha said looking back at Sesshomaru who was already walking away. "I-"'I_ don't want it to end yet…'_ he finished in his head.

Inuyasha wanted that feeling back; the feeling of security and comfort. It seemed as if years of torment and neglect had been temporarily forgotten. The harsh words he had been called; abandoned along with his painful memories by the simple contact with his brother; by a few comforting words.

Inuyasha wondered for the umpteenth time today what was causing the rapid beating in his heart as he clutched the ends of his sleeves, why was he still watching his brother? Why was his skin growing hot by just the simple thought of his elder half brother?

The hand Sesshomaru had grabbed was still tingling; a feeling he didn't want to leave. A feeling he knew he could never forget. Inuyasha shook the thought from his mind. He had never needed anyone in his life before. Why was his brother the only thing he could think of as he was swiftly dragged through the halls?

He sighed as Sesshomaru disappeared out of view without a second glance behind him. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha turned to Sango when she spoke, only really half listening. "Koga…Koga isn't doing too well."

"What…" Inuyasha cocked his brow. Koga was a demon; he should have already healed himself by now. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked back to see Sesshomaru disappear from his view. He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone about his growing feelings for his brother, though he doubted he could keep it from Koga. Inuyasha had always had a hard time keeping things from the wolf.

"Inuyasha, Lady Keiko believes… Koga won't make it…"

It took a while for the words to register in his mind, but as they did, he felt his eyes grow wide. "Wha-"

"Koga's wounds are too severe to be healed…"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Sango, not the time to be fucking with me; no way wounds like that would kill the bastard. Nothing else ever did."

"Inuyasha…" She shook her head and reached for his hand. "He wants you there before he goes."

"He's not going to fucking die, ya idiot! Just because injuries like that could kill you, don't mean shit to guys like Koga." He said smoothly, though his mind was racing with the possibility.

"Inuyasha…"

He didn't know why, but the look on Sango's face was beginning to scare him. "He's… not…"

"Inuyasha…" She said, tightening her grip on his hand.

He pulled his hand free violently, her body lurching forward at the force of his pull. "Don't fucking touch me! Koga's fine. Stop trying to scare me!" He snapped before storming off, not stopping until he was right outside Koga's door.

He couldn't walk through the door. How could he. Koga was his only true friend, and while he was here, Inuyasha was worrying about his love life. He didn't want to walk in there and see Koga broken. He wouldn't be able to stand it, if he walked inside and found out Koga was gone.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to see Sango rushing towards him. "You need to calm down before you go in there." She stopped in front of him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't know…"

Inuyasha nodded, before opening the door and rushing in. "Koga!" He called, his eyes widening at the unmistakable smell of death in the air.

"I-Inu – Yasha…?"

Inuyasha pushed passed Keiko, who was looking towards Inuyasha with a worried expression until he was kneeling by the wolf demon's bedside. "Ya alright, flea bag…?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Been, better." Koga sighed; his face was paled emphasizing the dark circles around his eyes. "You look normal again…"

Inuyasha nodded, gripping the sheets on the bed as tightly as he could. "I'm sorry that I did this to you…" He breathed, leaning his head by Koga's.

"It's okay mutt face. It's not your fault…" Koga coughed, patting Inuyasha's head comfortingly. "I'm glad you're safe…" Inuyasha nodded his head, savoring the distinct scent that always followed his best friend.

"I'm sorry I took so long getting back…"

Koga laughed, causing Inuyasha to look up through watery eyes. "You don't need to apologize for everything ya know. I'm not going to die."

Inuyasha blinked his eyes. _'He doesn't know…'_ Sango's words rang in his head. He doesn't know that Keiko can't save him. "But Koga…"

"I've been through worse Yasha –chan." He grinned, pulling Inuyasha's head down to his chest. Inuyasha's ears flattened atop his head as a steady beat pounded against his ears. "My heart hasn't stopped beating yet. As long as you're here, I won't die… okay?" Inuyasha nodded slowly, listening to the faint beat of his friend's heart. Koga wouldn't die. He wouldn't let him…

Inuyasha pulled away slowly, and smiled down on Koga. "I'll be back okay?"

Koga nodded. "Don't be too long…"

"Alright." Inuyasha said, grabbing Keiko and pulling her out of the room.

"Inuyasha… I…"

"Keiko, you need to save him please." Inuyasha said, his voice shaking. "He saved my life, I won't forgive myself if he dies doing it." Inuyasha thought back to his previous thoughts with a sigh. The comfort he had once felt was now undetectable as thoughts of his broken friend entered his mind. Sesshomaru was an impossible love; unreachable and wrong; but Koga… Koga was the only thing in his grasp; the only thing that felt real in his life. He was the only person besides Keiko who he knew wouldn't leave him. The thought of never seeing his friend's face again was enough to make him sick.

"Inuyasha… The miasma that was pumped into his system is too strong. I can't extract enough of it that would actually improve his condition. I can do nothing, but prolong his suffering…" She said, unable to look up at Inuyasha.

"Keiko, I can't let him die. He's too strong to give up."

"This really isn't up to him. He can't just will himself well." She shook her head. The only way to save Koga she could think of would be too dangerous. "I tried Inuyasha. Anything else I could do would be too risky, I..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Inuyasha snapped, and Keiko jumped back. "If he's going to die either way, I just don't fucking care!"

Keiko clenched her eyes tight, her hand resting on her heart. "Inuyasha, I would do anything for you, you know that. But if I do this Inuyasha, I…" Tears began to swell in her eyes. "I don't know if I can…"

"Please Keiko…"

Keiko looked up at Inuyasha and nodded, putting up little fight to deny the shaken hanyou, she could never withhold anything from the boy and this was no exception. "Go retrieve Sesshomaru from his room, and we will begin the ritual." Inuyasha nodded and rushed down the hall.

Keiko's eyes were still wide at the thought of what she would have to do. Sango walked behind her and hugged her from behind, realizing her lady needed to be comforted. "Keiko, I don't know what this ritual is, but implore you to reconsider."

"No." She said simply, pushing her way out of her friend's arms. "I will do what is best for my family." Her voice was shaking as she spoke.

"I will be there no matter what you chose My Lady. But if whatever this ritual is; seems too much for you, please don't push yourself."

Keiko nodded, and made her way into her patience room to prepare for the ritual.

* * *

Sesshomaru hated…

What he hate? He could never truly answer that question… he simply… hated.

He hated the annoying screeching of his counsel members, he hated the demon's who fawned over him, he hated the people who claimed to only think of what best for him then selfishly use him as many had done in the past.

He hate humans, it was true. A fact he had never alluded. Though his hatred for the vermin was nothing no more than the hatred he felt for the demons he commanded. Always after pain and destruction; always aiming to hurt others regardless of who it was they were hurting. It was the nature of all to take and judge. It was Sesshomaru's nature as well. He had done everything in his power to hurt those close to him if only to gain the power he had so desperately desired; the power he no longer cared for.

He wondered how many he had killed in order to achieve what he had now. He had pushed everyone away; his friends, his family, even his own father. He had planned on killing him when he could finally over power him.

What an awful thought for a young child to have about their father. But Sesshomaru couldn't help it; it was his nature, how he was raised.

Sesshomaru pushed everyone away, because he was tired of hurting, he was tired of hating. So he placed unbreakable walls around himself, cutting off all emotion. And for the first time in years, he didn't want to push someone away. He wanted to break down his barriers to this ache in his chest; this wonderful feeling…

"You must be insane!" Kurohime screeched at her son's suggestion. "No you can't!"

"Okaa-san, you are over reacting…" He sighed, leaning his chin on his palm, staring blankly out towards the orange hue of the sky, his previous peace forgotten. "You won't have to deal with him…"

"That doesn't matter! You can't bring a BETA, with you to retrieve your mate!" Kurohime was about ready to have a heart attack when her son had suggested allowing the hanyou brat to tag along with him to the northern palace, and now he was telling her to calm down?

"Keiko is a beta; one that was supposed to be my first chosen, why is she allowed to come?"

"Because she is… weird! Hardly any kind of competition."

"Inuyasha is a hanyou… One would say he is no completion either."

"Is he Sesshomaru?" She inquired, narrowing her eyes on her son. "If you allow the hanyou to control you, you will be no better than your father."

"What makes you think he is controlling me?" He said rolling his eyes at his mother's childish behavior. "I think you are just bitter because he refuses to bow and kiss your feet." He snapped, standing up and walking towards the door. "I will leave tomorrow and Inuyasha will be coming with me. You have planned my entire life, but you don't own me."

Sesshomaru was no idiot. He knew that his mating with this Yuzuki was some plot from his mother. He wasn't so naïve as to not see right through her act. The only reason she despised Inuyasha was because he was the one thing she couldn't control. Not linked with blood, not bound my obligation, not honor driven, not easily deceived.

He despised his mother… because he was so much like her…

Sesshomaru opened the door the same time the hanyou in question appeared in his door way. "Inuyasha…?" The Diayoukia couldn't hide his confused expression at the look the young hanyou was giving him.

Inuyasha looked as if he had been crying, and was panting heavily. Something about the look in his eyes caused a painful feeling in his chest. He didn't like the look of defeat and worry in his face.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, a teary expression he couldn't refuse before breathing; "I need your help…"

* * *

"_He will do one of two things;  
He'll admit to everything,  
Or he'll just say; he's just not the same,  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came."_

_~How to save a life – The fray~_

* * *

_**A.N~**__ Yep… Koga's screwed ^^… Next chapter will be LONGER!_

_REVIEW PLEASE! By the way, Fan fiction is being stupid and it won't tell me if someone reviews or favs or alerts any of my stories…. T^T I might have to kill it… so if I don't respond to a review… blame fanfiction! XD_


	8. Decisions

_**A.N~**__ yes, yes, I know what you're going to say. "I thought you wouldn't update again "And whatnot, but I figured, I was just being immature about the whole thing. I'm really sorry for all the shit I caused and the unjustified drama, so I decided to update (about time.) To be honest, the only reason i'm updating now was because of this one review I got from an anonymous reviewer, who told me I was being immature, and I needed to grow up. I guess I just needed time away from everything. So here I am :3_

_I can't promise that I'll update all the time, but I want to finish this story, so please be patient with me. This is my last year of school, so I have a lot of homework I have to deal with. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm not saying it's the best quality, but it's something right?_

_Any ways, everything still applies. No flames, no rude comments, I don't own Inuyasha and so on and so forth._

**_Btw, in case anyone was lost about what happened so far in the story (since I haven't updated in forever)._**

_._

_._

_._

_Let's see… Sesshomaru is supposed to get married to Yuzuki and he makes Inuyasha leave on the new moon, but then Inuyasha is attacked my Matsu (who is being controlled by Naraku) and Sesshomaru had to save him. Koga is about to die because of the miasma and Inuyasha went to ask Sesshomaru for help…. There…. Crappy summary xD_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

Sesshomaru blinked in confusion at his brother. He heard his mother ask who it was behind him, but he ignored her. All he could do was look down at the tear stained face of his younger brother as he looked up at him pleadingly.

He didn't like this look on him. Inuyasha shouldn't be crying, he was too strong, too hard headed. At that moment, Sesshomaru wanted to comfort the hanyou. He couldn't explain what he felt, but every instinct in his body was begging him to wrap his arms around Inuyasha and stop his crying. But his pride would never allow him to sink so low as to comfort a hanyou.

Inuyasha wiped tears from his face with the sleeves of his kimono, and stared up at Sesshomaru with heart felt eyes. "Koga is hurt. We need your help or he'll die." He said plainly.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but snort at that. Who cared what happened to that wolf? He certainly didn't. He didn't like the way Koga was so close to Inuyasha, though he couldn't understand for the life of him why he cared what Inuyasha thought of the wolf, he convinced himself it was because Inuyasha was his brother. Though he was a disgrace, he still had royal blood in him, so who Inuyasha mated with affected him. Or so he convinced himself.

He didn't want to save the wolf so he could just mate Inuyasha after, so he laughed to himself. "What does your wolf's death have to do with me?" He said coldly.

Inuyasha flushed red. "H-He's not my wolf."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha's blush, causing Inuyasha to flinch. Why was he so jealous of the stupid wolf. "Then why do you care?" Sesshomaru snapped, turning around head back into his room and to his mother who was far past confused by now.

"W-Wait." Inuyasha called, gripping the sleeves of Sesshomaru's kimono. Sesshomaru stopped, turning to face Inuyasha. The hurt and desperation on his face shocked him. It hurt to see Inuyasha in so much pain, he only wished he knew why. "Please Sesshomaru." He pleaded. "I've never asked you for anything in my life."

Sesshomaru sighed. It was true. Inuyasha was never one to beg, but here he was, begging for his friend's life. He didn't say anything, just brushed past Inuyasha and made his way down the long hall.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru!" He called, following after his brother.

Sesshomaru scoffed at his brother's stupidity. "I'm going to see Keiko about saving your wolf." He said coldly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha beamed. "I know you don't like Koga so-"

Sesshomaru turned around suddenly, causing Inuyasha to bump into him. "I'm not doing this for the wolf". He said plainly before turning back around to make his way to the wolf's death bed.

He hated how much Inuyasha's tears affected him. He didn't like this feeling. But he could deal with that later. He decided making his way down the hall. Inuyasha needed his help. And for once in his life he wanted to be there to help.

* * *

Sango sighed, wrapping her arms around her Lady Keiko. She knew she was in distress, but her Lady wouldn't tell her why. All she could do was comfort her while they waited for Sesshomaru to come.

Koga was still in pain, still writhing on the bed in discomfort. Keiko had told her that with Koga's wounds, he may not survive the night.

She didn't know Koga well, but she knew enough of him to know that Koga didn't deserve this. He was a lot like Inuyasha. He liked to show off and be noticed. He didn't like to be out shined or ignored. But he was a good person. He didn't deserve to die like this.

Sango's thoughts were interrupted as the door swung opened to reveal a distressed Inuyasha with the tall inuyoukia beside him.

"You're finally here." Keiko sighed with relief in Sango's arms and pulled away to greet her two cousins. She turned to Inuyasha and nodded that it was okay for him to see Koga before he dashed off to kneel by Koga's bed.

Koga awoke immediately, pulling Inuyasha into his arms, causing Sesshomaru to growl in distaste, a reaction the demon slayer thought she would never see on the great Diayoukia. She raised a brow in confusion at the look on Sesshomaru's face. He looked angry, and confused, and hurt.

Sesshomaru's reaction of course didn't go unnoticed by Keiko who simply hugged her cousin in sympathy. "We should get started on the ritual." She said with her usual bright smile.

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly. "What do you want me to do?" Sango noted that he turned away from Inuyasha who still clung to Koga's shoulders.

Keiko laid a hand on Sesshomaru's arm to lead him to the center of the room. "All you have to do, is hold him down, and help me keep the miasma in the room." Sesshomaru nodded, but didn't move from his spot until Keiko pulled him towards the center of the room.

Keiko made her way to Koga's side and motioned Inuyasha to help her lift Koga and place him in the center of the room where Sesshomaru was standing.

Sango then went on to her assigned task of removing Koga's bandages and cleaning the wounds again, before a strong grip on her hand stopped her from sitting down. She looked down on her Lady with a confused look.

"Take Inuyasha and wait outside." She said , a serious expression on her face. Sango nodded slowly, but was caught off guard by haw her lady was acting. It was rare for her to be so serious and cold about anything, and Sango was worried. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the immediate protest from Inuyasha.

"I don't want to leave him Keiko!" He screamed. "I'll be fine."

Keiko sighed, obviously not in the mood to deal with Inuyasha's temper tantrum and laid a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Please musuko." She begged. "It's too dangerous. You won't be able to handle the miasma. That's why I need Sesshomaru here."

Inuyasha looked between Koga and Keiko and leaned down to whisper words of encouragement to Koga before standing up and storming out of the room.

Sango sighed, weaving her fingers through Keiko's to show her support before standing up to leave. "Please be careful Keiko." Sango pleaded, showing a warm smile to Sesshomaru before leaving the room.

She had a horrible feeling about this. She just hoped Keiko wasn't planning anything dangerous.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared down at the wolf demon in front of him. What was so special about that wolf anyways? He wasn't strong or beautiful like Sesshomaru was. He didn't have the power that Sesshomaru did. So why was Inuyasha so fond of him? Why the hell did he care so much?

Keiko finally looked up at Sesshomaru, signalling him to hold down the wolf demon and the beginning of the ritual. "Don't let him move Sesshomaru." She warned, before lighting the candles around them.

Sesshomaru nodded, pinning Koga to the ground – a little more roughly than was actually needed – and Keiko began the ritual. She waved the first candle slowly in the air, allowing the smoke to engulf the entire room before placing it in its original position.

Sesshomaru watched in awe as she then began chanting simple verses, every word caused Koga to jerk up violently, making Sesshomaru's job extremely difficult. Koga began moaning in pain, gripping the sleeves of Sesshomaru's kimono is if to receive reassurance from the Diayoukia.

Keiko smiled up at Sesshomaru. "It won't be long now." She reassured him, leaning in towards Koga and chanting slightly louder. Koga began to writhe as miasma began to ooze from his wounds, causing him to scream out in pain. Sesshomaru however, kept him in place like he was told, ignoring the strong scent of miasma in the room. He couldn't help but wonder how Keiko was still conscience with the strength of the miasma in the room.

It seemed as if the miasma was disappearing from the air. Sesshomaru assumed the smoke from the candles was disposing of it.

Koga slowly began to calm down as the remaining miasma in his body was forced out, before he fell limp in Sesshomaru's arms. Keiko on the other hand, simply swayed forward, as if she wanted to pass out like Koga had.

Sesshomaru immediately pulled away from Koga and rushed to Keiko's side, collecting her in his arms and setting her on the bed. He didn't know whether the ritual worked, or if Koga was dead, but he could care less either way. "Do you need anything Keiko?" Though he was worried, his face showed none of his fear for his cousin's safety.

Keiko smiled up to him and nodded. "We have to let Koga rest for the night. Tell Inuyasha he can see him in the morning."

Sesshomaru nodded, helping Keiko place Koga comfortably on the bed. "Sesshomaru?"

The Diayoukia in question looked down at his cousin at the call of his name.

"Protect Inuyasha." She said plainly, leaning on her cousin to stop herself from falling over.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for a second before turning away. "No one but me will have the honor of killing the hanyou."

Keiko smiled up at him, realizing that that was the most she would get out of the youkia.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting impatient. He had been pacing back and forth outside of the room, waiting for reassurance that Koga was okay. "Why are they taking so long?" He snapped at Sango, only to receive a hit on the head as a response.

"They haven't been in there that long Inuyasha. Be patient." Sango rolled her eyes, becoming sick of the hanyou's constant questioning. "He's going to be okay Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to face her, still holding his head in pain and annoyance. "What the hell do you know?" He snapped at her again, earning himself another hit to the head.

"I swear," She sighed. "You're just as bad as Keiko when it comes to worrying."

Inuyasha growled. It was the stupid new moon's fault. He was always over emotional before and after the new moon. He hated it.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Sesshomaru carrying an exhausted Keiko. Sango immediately rushed to her lady's side, allowing Keiko to lean on her for support. "Are you alright Keiko?" She asked worriedly only to receive a weak nod in response.

Once Inuyasha was sure Keiko wouldn't fall over, he rushed to Koga's bed side, only to be stopped by long arms blocking his path.

"What the hell Sesshomaru?" He snapped, obviously not amused. "Get the fuck out of my way."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother vulgarity but didn't budge. "Your wolf is fine." He said stoically, closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on his brother and turned to Keiko for support.

"Inuyasha he has to rest." She said smiling to Inuyasha's displeasure. "I have to rest too." She said matter-of-factly, allowing Sango to help her back to her room. Inuyasha on the other hand was still upset about the whole situation.

He looked up at Sesshomaru and sighed. "What are you still doing here? I thought you would run back to your room after this was done."

Sesshomaru simply looked down at his clothes. "I'm covered in blood." Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. "And you smell of that wolf." He said with distaste.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So what?"

Sesshomaru stared down at Inuyasha with an expression he couldn't quiet read.

Sesshomaru reached his hand out, shocking Inuyasha as he ran a hand through his thick locks of silver. Inuyasha didn't pull back though. He didn't know how to react. Sesshomaru had never shown any kind of affection to him before.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, allowing the hand to fall on his cheek. Inuyasha leaned into the hand instinctively. He could feel his breathing becoming ragged as a strange feeling coursed through him.

"I don't want you to smell like that wolf." He finally said, causing shivers to run up Inuyasha's spine. He could feel his body moving on his own as he leaned in closer to his brother, allowing his hands to grip the ends of Sesshomaru's sleeves tightly.

He felt his face flush red as he moved in closer, almost begging for the contact. "Sesshomaru…" He begged, needing to be closer to the Diayoukia.

Suddenly, the hand was yanked back, causing Inuyasha to stumble forward. He frowned at the loss, blinking his eyes curiously to see what had happened. "Sesshomaru?" He frowned, as the youkia turned away from him as if he was trying to leave. Inuyasha grabbed his brother's kimono, only for his hand to be swatted away.

"Don't touch me." Sesshomaru snapped coldly, before he stormed away from Inuyasha and towards his room – at least that was what he assumed.

Inuyasha felt his heart wrench in his chest. "I almost kissed Sesshomaru" he said out loud, talking to no one in particular. "_And Sesshomaru had almost let me"._ He added in his mind. He felt tears burn in his eyes. What had he done? Any hope of Sesshomaru seeing him as more than a hanyou was lost. Sesshomaru would hate him forever.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to the air, hoping it would somehow reach his brother.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked fast back to his room. What was he thinking? He had almost let Inuyasha kiss him, and he knew if he hadn't come back to his senses he would have let him.

He gritted his teeth. He couldn't help himself. Every bone in his body was begging him to get rid of that god awful scent of wolf on the hanyou's skin and replace it with his own.

As he reached his room he opened the door roughly and slammed it shut.

"What took you so long?" His mother said nonchalantly, brushing her hair in Sesshomaru's mirror.

"Yuzuki, I want her here by the end of the week."

He watched his mother's eyes light up. "I'm happy you want to meet her so fast musuko, but you are supposed to be the one to get her."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It'll take too long. I want to mate with her as soon as possible."

His mother beamed. "Of course musuko, I'll have her sent to the castle as soon as I can."

She left the room, with a wide victorious grin on her face, but Sesshomaru could care less. He had to get that hanyou out of his mind. And if sheer will wouldn't stop him from thinking about the hanyou, then he would have to force him out.

He would mate Yuzuki if it meant he could escape from the hold the hanyou had on him.

* * *

_**A.N~**__ yep, so that's it. xD it's really not good, or long and I feel like everything is kind of just all over the place, but I'll clear things up next chapter._

_**Until next time, bye guys~!**_


	9. Yuzuki

**_A.N~_ **_Sorry for the long wait. School has been kicking my ass :O_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Yuzuki**

The spider youkia smiled down at Inuyasha from the shadows. He truly was a sight to behold, definitely worthy of Naraku's courtship. He watched in wonder as the hanyou's chest rose and fell to his breathing, as he wrapped himself in the blankets that surrounded the bed.

He watched as the hanyou quietly wept in his sleep, and couldn't hold back the growl that escaped him. Sesshomaru dared touch his Inuyasha. He nearly spat at the thought. He wouldn't let that happen again. That kiss, was suppose to be his.

However, he couldn't be too angry. After all, everything had went as he had planned - besides the kiss.

He smiled down at his future mate. "Sleep well Inuyasha"

* * *

Days after that night, everything had returned back to normal. Koga went back to annoying the castle, Keiko returned to her normal carefree self and Sesshomaru hadn't talked to Inuyasha or even looked his way since their almost-kiss.

He wasn't sure whether or not that last one was a good thing.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, earning the attention of Koga, who was lying on his bed with his hands placed comfortably behind his head. "What's wrong with you?" He asked turning his head to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged, he didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Koga.

"_I don't want you to smell like that wolf."_

Inuyasha tried to shake his brother's words from his mind, but it was impossible. It had sounded like Sesshomaru was jealous of Koga, but Inuyasha knew that couldn't be it.

Inuyasha sighed again, stretching his arms. "It's nothing," he shrugged, smiling at Koga.

Koga smiled back at him but didn't believe him in the least. He knew Inuyasha enough to tell when something was wrong, though he knew his friend would never tell him what it was.

Inuyasha leaned back on his bed, so his head was resting on Koga's shoulder. "I'm just bored." He sighed. "There's nothing to do."

Koga laughed, running his hands through his best friend's hair, "well it won't be boring for too long," he grinned.

Inuyasha turned his head to the side slightly, too comfortable to move from his position. "What do you mean?"

The wolf chuckled, enjoying the feeling of Inuyasha leaning against him. "You didn't hear? Sesshomaru's new mate is coming today."

Inuyasha shot up at the news. He knew Sesshomaru was mating, but he hadn't really had time to worry about that with all of his conflicting feelings troubling him.

Sesshomaru was going to mate...

It was hard to process without the horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

Koga sat up, shaking Inuyasha's shoulder gently, "You alright Yasha?"

Inuyasha nodded in response, not sure what to think about the information. He couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much. He knew Sesshomaru was never going to be with him. It wasn't like he thought he had a chance with the Diayoukia. But the thought of Sesshomaru with someone else hurt him more than he ever thought it would.

Koga frowned at the hurt look in Inuyasha's face. A look of realization and hurt flooded his own eyes before he smiled, pulling Inuyasha into himself, "Idiot." He sighed, earning a rough shove from the hanyou.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" He grumbled, but he didn't move to pull away from Koga. He sheepishly wrapped his arms around his friend and buried his head in his chest, needing the contact.

Inuyasha finally pulled away from Koga and smiled. "I'm fine. See?" He said grinning widely.

Koga just laughed, "Sure, whatever."

Inuyasha laughed but couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach that told him to fight for the Diayoukia. Every bone in his body told him that the Diayoukia was _his_ and no one else's. If that bitch Yuzuki wanted Sesshomaru she would have to fight for him.

Inuyasha shook his head at that thought. Sesshomaru didn't want him, so why bother?

He sighed to himself, dreading his encounter with Sesshomaru and his mate at dinner tonight.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned away from his cousin as he told her. He couldn't look in her face while he lied. "It's what needs to be done. I can't lose the power I have now."

Keiko nodded slowly, taking in what she had just heard from her cousin. "You don't have to do it itoko. No one would lose faith in you if you didn't have a mate."

Sesshomaru turned back to his mirror, as he combed through his hair. He was confused. He didn't want to marry Yuzuki, he knew that much for sure. So why was he doing this?

Keiko sighed, taking the comb from her cousin's hair and began combing through the knots for him. "Just think this through itoko." She warned, running her finger's through his hair.

He pouted inwardly. He wasn't a child, he didn't need her telling him what to do. He was perfectly capable of making his own decisions.

None the less, Sesshomaru couldn't help his heart that skipped a beat at the bells, signalling the arrival of his guest. He sighed, swallowing his pride, and left to meet his soon-to-be mate. _'I might as well get this over with' _ he all but groaned as he made his way towards the entrance of the castle.

* * *

Koga rushed to catch up to him. "Slow down" he bellowed to Inuyasha, receiving nothing in response.

Inuyasha wasn't about to slow down for anything. He had to see what this girl who Sesshomaru was going to mate was like. _'If the bitch was going to screw Sesshomaru's life over, she better be pretty.' _He thought to himself bitterly.

He rushed behind a the garden at the gates of the castle and waited as he was soon joined by Koga.

"You don't know what 'wait' means?" He snapped. But Inuyasha knew his best friend would never actually be mad, so he simple shushed him and signalled him to stay quiet as he saw Keiko and Sesshmaru make their way to greet the princess.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare as Sesshomaru passed by. By just looking, it was impossible to tell how soft Sesshomaru's lips actually were. Inuaysha flushed red, and shook the thought from his mind. _'focus'_ he told himself, but couldn't help his eyes that gazed across his beautiful face and down his body. Even though the fabric of clothing, Inuyasha could tell his brother was beautiful.

He turned his head away from him and glanced to the gate where a beautiful, slim inu-youkia led the way for two humans holding bags of -what Inuyasha assumed was - the inu youkia's things.

When she laid eyes on Sesshomaru, her face lit up, and she ran to Sesshomaru's side, wrapping her arms around him.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, it was obvious that this woman was Yuzuki.

Inuyasha had to admit, she was beautiful. Her hair was like Sesshomaru's, long and silver, but her's was braided back and didn't look nearly as thin as his brother's. Her face looked young, and soft, pale skin framed beautiful hazel eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly jealous of the blue-eyed beauty.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, looking for a flaw in the beautiful youkia, finding none. "Crap," Inuyasha growled as he inspected the youkia. "She's hot." Inuaysha stated to Koga, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the woman carefully. He decided that if all of this...touching was going to be a regular occurrence, he might as well get used to it.

He pulled away, studying his future mate's face. She was pretty, as he stared up at him with ice blue eyes. "I'm so happy to finally meet you." She sighed, wrapping her arms around the Diayoukia.

Sesshomaru looked beside him to his mother who was swooning over the "cute couple." He rolled his eyes. "I'll show you to your room Yuzuki." He said, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

He sighed as she linked her arm with his, and allowed him to lead her towards the house.

_It's what had to be done._He reassured himself.

* * *

_**A.N~** Yes Yuzuki is here finally. I know it's a weird cut off point, but I just wanted to update something ^^;_


End file.
